


Love Is Easy To See, Hard To Feel

by BTS_Kim_Tae



Series: I.K.S.S.R.T.T.U.H.S-BTS Cafe [1]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Multi, One Shot, namjin - Freeform, taekook, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 12:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13763982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BTS_Kim_Tae/pseuds/BTS_Kim_Tae
Summary: Lisa told herself that Love wasn't for her. She's tried it once before and it left her broken. Never again would she put herself through such heartbreak. Not for anybody. Or so she thought. Enter one Jung Hoseok. Her new coworker at a very eccentric Cafe. Will she be able to ignore her growing attraction to him? Will she keep her own promise to never Love again? Will Taekook ever stop fucking in the managers office? Who knows, cause Lisa sure doesn't.





	Love Is Easy To See, Hard To Feel

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I've kinda hit a bit of a writers block on my other story. I know what I want to say but am having trouble putting into words. But don't worry I'm still working on it! Just be patient with me! So, to make up for all the waiting i'm putting you through I decided to do a one shot. First time doing one and honestly I had trouble with it since I kept wanting to make a whole story out of it! One shots are a lot harder than I thought. But I managed to do it, I think....maybe...possibly, you know what you tell me how I did. Please enjoy this Cafe AU, cause we certainly don't have enough of those, and let me know what you think. I might even do a prequel to this one day if enough of you like it, who knows!

The café stood in the heart of Seoul. It was at the center of it all, among the boisterous and crowded city life. Yet it was in a world of its own. Oblivious to the hustle and bustle surrounding it. It almost looked untouchable, like a painting come to life. Warm and inviting to those tired of the stress and anxiety the city burdens them with. 

The owner had started from the ground up. He bought out a large square lot of property, making it his blank canvas. He then had the whole area cleared of rock and concrete, replacing it with lush green grass and beautiful cherry blossom trees. It was all fenced in, allowing only for customers to access the small pathways, letting them enjoy their drinks as they took a stroll or sat on the benches provided. It wasn't a whole park but it was enough. 

Then there was the two story building itself. It was gorgeously designed by one of South Koreas top successful architects. The café was built like a modern day cabin with black cherry colored mahogany wood and floor to ceiling glass windows. The whole place gave off nothing but homey vibes. A sharp contrast to the busy streets of Seoul encompassing it. 

21 year old college junior Manoban Lalisa took all this in for the first time, her eyes wide and mouth gaping. She was in complete awe of the pleasant ambience and dreamlike building. After gawking at it a few more seconds, she opened the gate and stepped on the walkway leading inside. As she approached, her eyes furrowed in confusion once she noticed a sign that looked even more out of place then the café itself. Unlike most, it wasn't on the front of the building. It was dug into the ground on two pegs just right of the pathway. It automatically drew the eye, with its light pink shade and cheerful face of the fuzzy white alpaca drawn on the corner. But that wasn't the oddest thing. No, the oddest thing was the name written dead center.

"I.K.S.S.R.T.T.U.H.S-BTS Café" Lisa read to herself "What the hell..."

She blinked at the sign, wondering if it was some kind of joke. What kind of name was that? And even though the sign was embarrassingly adorable, she didn't think it fit in with the theme of the place. It was an alpaca for gods sake(or was that a dog...). 

"Hey there!" A cheerful voice startled her out of her thoughts. 

She switched her gaze from the sign to the man standing at the top of the steps leading inside, balancing a tray with two iced coffees in the palm of his hand. He gave her a blinding smile that made her feel like she was staring straight into the sun. Once she got past the grin, she took in the rest of him and forced herself not to blush. She recognized the attractive man as the legendary dancer Jung Hoseok who she had idolized since her first year of college. Every Dance major at the University of Seoul knew of him. He was a god among them, and Lisa's long time crush. The man had a long face with round cheeks, but a jawline that could cut glass. His hair was dark shade of red and his eyes a warm brown. Then there was the fact that the man was toned to perfection. She could just make out the lines of his abs against the thin white dress shirt he wore, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. The black café apron tied around his waist did nothing to lessen his appeal. In fact, it enhanced it. 

"Ugh...hello." She finally answered, after realizing she'd been staring for over a minute. 

"First time here? You look a bit familiar." He asked as he walked down the steps and towards her. 

"Yes, it is actually." She chewed her lip.

The thing was, her crush had been extremely one-sided. Hoseok had been a senior while she was but a freshman and he never even knew her name. She had merely watched him from afar, and she had been perfectly fine with that. Lisa wasn't one to look for a relationship. She avoided them even. So as soon as she realized she felt something for the man, she had distanced herself. Hiding in the back behind other students when he would teach a class or choreograph for a showcase. Normally she could will away her crushes, forcing herself to get over them. But for some frustrating reason, she couldn't stop liking Jung Hoseok. It had been frightening how quickly her crush had grown, and it had been on the verge of becoming more. Even if Hoseok barely glanced in her direction, she still found herself treading dangerous waters with him. Thankfully, he graduated before she could make the stupid mistake of falling in love. 

"Huh. I swear I've seen you somewhere. Though I doubt I'd forget a pretty face like yours." He suddenly winked at her.

"Ugh..." Lisa gaped at him.

"Excuse me a sec." The man said with a grin.

Lisa could only nod as he walked over to a nearby tree, the cherry blossoms in full bloom. Underneath it sat two boys Lisa had completely overlooked. She had to have passed them on her way up the path but must've been to caught up in the café to notice. Lisa watched as the server approached them and crouched down to their level, holding out the tray. 

"Two Iced Americanos for Yugyeom and Bambam." He said cheerfully.

The boys, tore their eyes away from the large textbooks and notes sprawled on the grass around them. They took the drinks eagerly with friendly smiles. Lisa realized they were older than she had initially thought, and cute to boot. College students, like her. 

"Thanks, Hobi Hyung." The bulkier of the two with the bowl cut said.

The other one, very thin with legs for day, already had his lips around his straw so he just gave the server a thankful thumbs up. 

"No problem. Good luck on your exams, kids. Fighting!" He made an encouraging fist. 

The server then left them to their studies and made his way back to Lisa. He was still smiling and Lisa was beginning to hate him for it since it was making her stomach feel all fluttery. She had thought her feelings for the elder man had fizzled out. She had hoped for it even. Its one thing to harbor a small crush, its another to completely fall for somebody. Love was something Lisa just didn't comprehend, nor did she want to. All her previous crushes, she had avoided until the feeling was gone. The fact that she hadn't seen Hoseok in so long and yet she still felt a warmth in her chest at the sight of him, scared her. Which is why she was suddenly contemplating turning around and walking away. 

"Alright first timer, lets head inside."

Hoseok didn't wait for a reply but rather made his way up the steps and motioned for her to follow. Lisa found herself trailing after him, berating herself for being weak. He held the glass door open, allowing Lisa to step through. The inside didn't disappoint. It was your typical café layout with short tables in the center and taller ones lined up against the floor to ceiling windows. There was a nook with an fireplace, unlit due to spring nearly being over. On either side of it were bookshelves and in front of it was a large rug with a few fluffy brown bean bags scattered around. There were large double glass doors towards the back leading outside to a terrace with more tables. And to the right of these doors were a set of wooden swirling stairs leading to a second floor.

Lisa then turned her attention to the counter. It was "L" shaped and wiped spotless, the warm yellow lights above it being the only ones lit at the moment. The natural sunlight seeping through the glass walls were enough for the rest of the room. There were three guys currently in line, one with blonde, another with dark red and the last with burnt orange hair. They stood in front of the register which was currently unattended. The only one behind the counter was a man who looked like he had just walked out of the cover of Vogue Magazine. An honest to God model.

He was currently brewing a cup of coffee and Lisa couldn't take his eyes off him. The guy was dressed similar to Hoseok, with a white dress shirt and black slacks and a black apron over it. He had shaggy silver hair, with a black Gucci headband over his forehead. But his face...wow. Just wow. It was flawless, with pretty almond eyes and soft pink lips. Seriously, he looked like an anime character come to life. Lisa didn't think the guy could be anymore attractive. Boy was she wrong. The model noticed her gawking and flashed her a breathtaking boxy smile. Her face started burning instantly.  She recognized this guy too. College senior Kim Taehyung, the University's biggest troublemaker and currently ranked #1 handsome face of the school. He was also the boyfriend of Lisa's annoyingly cocky classmate Jeon Jungkook. 

"That's Taetae, our resident barista and biggest attraction. He makes all the girls hearts go doki doki!" Hoseok chuckled beside her, not knowing she knew exactly who the barista was. 

"He's not the only one..." Lisa muttered, her heart beat quickening as the man was standing a little to close to for comfort.  

Why did Hoseok affect her so much? If she hadn't already told Jennie she'd be coming here, she would've ran away by now.

"Come on up to the register, I'll get these guys orders in then I'll ring you up." He said, with no sign that he had heard her. 

"Wait. You run the register? Then why'd you take those kids their drinks..." Lisa frowned as he jumped over the counter instead of walking around. 

"Hmm? Oh, that was because our mochi server has gone A.W.O.L again, per usual." 

"Oh." 

"Thanks for waiting Kihyun hyung." He grinned at the orange haired man. 

"Sure thing, Hobi. We're in no rush and are more than familiar with Chimchims disappearing acts." Kihyun laughed.

"If it isn't him, its Taehyung. Right Joohoney." The blonde grinned at the redhead. 

Said redhead nodded with a grin, sending Taehyung a teasing look. 

"I think playing hooky could be the answer to many of our adult health problems, Minhyuk hyung." The Gucci model, Taehyung, nodded to himself as he drew a panda design on some coffee. Then he was lifting his head and shouting. 

" _One Vanilla Cappuccino and a chocolate scone for Sana!_ "

A pretty girl with a petite face and flowing black hair gave him a shy smile before receiving her order and walking back to her group of friends. 

"You better not let Jin hyung hear you say that. Will it be the usual hyung?" Hoseok asked.

At the mans nod, Taehyung immediately got to work on the orders. Hoseok rang up the drinks and was handed a card for payment. After signing the receipt, Kihyun followed his friends up the stairs to the second floor where they would wait for their drinks. Hoseok then turned his attention back to Lisa.

"Okay, what would you like first timer."

"Lisa. My names Lalisa, but you can call me Lisa." She gave him a small smile, hoping it didn't come off as a grimace. 

"Lisa it is then. What would you like?" He showed her his dimples. How dare he.

"Um...actually..."

"I SWEAR TO GOD PARK JIMIN!! IF I FIND YOU SEXTING ON THE BALCONY AGAIN, I'LL SHOVE YOU OVER THE RAILING!"

Lisa turned to the stairs in shock as a woman with ash blonde hair and perfectly winged eyeliner stomped down the steps. She looked pristine in a black business skirt and blazer over a white dress shirt and dangerously thin red heels. She was dragging a boy, in an outfit identical to Hoseok and Taehyungs, by the ear towards the counter. A few of the customers watched the scene with scandalized expressions, while others just ignored them as if it was a regular occurrence. 

"Noona, Please! Use your inside voice!" The boy was flushed with embarrassment. 

"THIS IS MY INSIDE VOICE!!!" She exclaimed while shoving the boy behind the counter. 

The woman now stood beside Lisa with her hands on her hips and a glare directed at the offender. The guy was of course attractive. Cause apparently only sinfully attractive people could work in this god damn place. He had fluffy blonde hair and dark brown eyes with pouty pink lips. He was down right gorgeous and Lisa didn't fail to notice his perfect ass in those black slacks. An ass she and many Dance majors were very familiar with. One that belonged to _the_  Park Jimin. She had seen him perform countless times at her college showcases. The Senior was a legend, right after Jung Hoseok. He also happened to be Taehyung's other half. You never saw one without the other on campus. 

Hoseok had an amused smirk on his face, and Taehyung was laughing uncontrollably beside him. Jimin scowled at his coworkers while he rubbed his aching ear. Lisa wasn't sure how to react, lowering her head a little, knowing the blonde dancer would have a higher chance of recognizing her. 

"Noona, I swear I wasn't sexting!" Jimin pouted.

"This time." Taehyung smirked.

"Oh shut up, Tae. I know for a fact you weren't having a "PG" conversation in the bathroom earlier!" 

"YAH! How can you call yourself my best friend, you traitorous forest sprite!" Taehyung exclaimed.

"Fo...forest sprite?! Take it back punk!!" Jimin glared. 

Lisa thought he was trying to go for scary and intimidating but wasn't doing a good job of it. She had the urge to coo at him and pinch his cheeks.  

"Grow an inch and maybe I will" Tae stuck out his tongue. 

"YAH!!!"

"ENOUGH! If either of you go on anymore  _unscheduled breaks_ I'll have you washing dishes for a month! Now get back to work!" The woman interrupted before they could lunge at each other.

"Yes, noona." The two boys bowed, properly chastised. 

"Hoseok, sweetie, do you mind staying late tonight. We still haven't replaced Irene and I cant ask these two idiots since they have night classes today." The woman smiled fondly at the man.

"I don't mind, Chaerin noona. I didn't have any plans anyways." He grinned.

"Why is she always so sweet to him, but is always scolding us?" Jimin pouted at Taehyung.

"Because we're to young for her." Taehyung patted his shoulder.

"KIM TAEHYUNG!" Chaerin lunged at him.

"I'm being assaulted! I demand workers comp!" Taehyung exclaimed while he hid behind Jimin.

Lisa watched as the woman made her way behind the counter attempting to grab the man. Jimin stood valiantly in front of his friend, arms out in what looked to be a poor attempt of karate. Chaerin didn't let that deter her, instantly grabbing both of them by their shirt collars. Hoseok just ignored the commotion behind him, noticing the three freshly made drinks Taehyung had left unattended. He let out an exasperated sigh, muttering something about troublesome maknaes. 

"Chimchim! Can you stop antagonizing our manager and take these drinks to Joohoney and the others upstairs!" He exclaimed. 

He glanced behind him to see the two boys on their knees, pleading for mercy. Taehyung had a firm grip on one of her hands, smiling cutely at her and fluttering his pretty eyelashes. Jimin was wiping scuff marks off her heel with his sleeve, an adorable grin of his own on his face. Chaerin shook her head and patted each of their heads fondly. She then motioned for Jimin to stand and pointed at the drinks. He bowed a few times, muttering multiple apologies before taking a tray and making his way upstairs. 

"That Jimin. Such a troublemaker, am I right?" Taehyung stood and wiped at his pants. 

"Hush." Chaerin warned him.

He mimed zipping his lips and she rolled her eyes. The woman then seemed to realize Lisa was there. 

"Have you been helped, miss?" She asked.

"Hmm? Oh, um not really..." Lisa muttered.

"Yeah, sorry about that Lisa. Lets try this again. What would you like?" Hoseok turned to her.

Taehyung stood by, smiling expectantly at her, ready to make her order.

"Right...um. I actually didn't come for a drink." She told them, forcing herself to do what she had come here for.

The three of them blinked at her, a little surprised. 

"Then...what are you here for?" Chaerin wondered.

"My roommate's work here and Jennie told me there was a recent opening. I was actually hoping to get a hired." Lisa explained. 

"Lisa...oh! You're _that_  Lisa! Jennie and the girls have mentioned you before!" Taehyung exclaimed. 

"You're their cute maknae! We finally meet!" Hoseok grinned. 

Lisa just about combusted. 

"That's me. Nice to meet all of you." She bowed with a blush. 

"Oh thank God. All the applicants so far were disastrous. If you're half the worker those girls are, you'll do fine. Follow me upstairs to my office and we'll hold a quick interview." Chaerin smiled. 

"Sure, that'd be gre..."

"Forget the interview. She's hired." 

The four of them turned to the kitchen door as it opened to reveal a tall, broad shouldered man. Lisa was done. Absolutely done. How the hell was she supposed to work surrounded by a bunch of demigods. Out of the three she'd seen so far this one...this one was just...she was at a loss for words honestly. He was a dark haired, flawless skinned beauty with lips any girl would kill for. She couldn't find a single flaw on this man. Perfect height, perfect body, perfect face. Unlike the others, this one wore a cream turtleneck sweater and distressed jeans underneath a pink apron. He had his sleeves folded, his hands covered in flour up to his wrists. There were even traces of it on his cheeks causing Lisa to mutter a silent "cute" under her breath. 

"Jin? What do you mean no interview?" Chaerin frowned.

Oh my god. Jin? The Kim Seokjin? The Legendary man who held the title of "Most Handsome Face" at her school for all four years of his college career! It wasn't until he had graduated that Taehyung got the title. She had heard of the man but had never actually seen him since he graduated a year before she enrolled. Looking at him now she fully understood why nobody had ever surpassed him in looks. 

"As our assistant manager, I trust Jennie. Plus I love her and Rose and Jisoo. They're cute and I like cute. Ever since they told me they had a cute maknae at home, I've wanted the whole set! So let me have the whole set noona! And its not like she can be any worse then Taetae and Jiminie." Jin, shrugged.

"That's harsh, hyung. And you make it seem like they're collectible dolls." Jimin suddenly appeared and leaned on the counter.

"But shouldn't we at least ask her a few questions?" Chaerin ignored the server.

Jin grabbed Tae by the shoulders and directed him towards the coffee machines. He motioned for the younger to start brewing, who immediately complied, and then turned back to the manager.

"Were you not complaining to me earlier that scheduling was a bitch since we let Irene go?" 

"Well yeah but...ugh! Fine, whatever, you're the owner." The woman rubbed her temples.

"That I am! Welcome aboard Lisa! Bring me that drink as soon as you're done Taetae!"

He then blew them all an exaggerated kiss and disappeared into the kitchen once again. Lisa wasn't sure what had just happened but she was almost positive she had just gotten a job. Chaerin told her to come back the next day to fill out some paperwork before heading upstairs. Lisa bowed gratefully though she was feeling a bit apprehensive. When Jennie had told her there was an opening at the café, she never thought she's be working with Jung Hoseok. As soon as she saw him, a part of her had hoped she'd be turned away. Who knew she'd get the job so easily. Guess it paid to know friends of the owner. But...if Jin's the owner than why...

"Why was he in the kitchen?" She suddenly wondered about the flour all over the man. 

"He does most of the baking. Jisoo does a lot of it too, but she's more like his assistant." Hoseok explained.

She nodded, her mouth forming an "o". 

"So Lisa. You're a dance major right?" Jimin patted one of the stools by the counter for her to sit on.

"I'm a double major. Dance and Business." She nodded as she took a seat reluctantly, knowing she was caught.

"I knew you looked familiar! I've seen you perform a few times when I would go watch Jimothy. You're a year below us right? A Junior?" Taehyung exclaimed in the middle of drawing princess peach on Jin's coffee. 

"Yeah...I'm finishing up my third year." 

"Wait...that means I have seen you around before. I would've been a junior when you were a freshman. I did plenty of showcases so why couldn't I put a name to your face." Hoseok frowned.

"Um...actually you were a senior when I was a freshman. I started a year late."

"Ah. That explains it. I hardly worked with the freshman class my final year. Though I did choreograph a performance or two." 

Yeah, she remembered. Those practices had been the bane of her existence. Watching a sweaty and focused Jung Hoseok had been excruciating. 

"But if you started a year late then shouldn't you be a sophomore?" Jimin wondered.

"I took on extra classes to catch up. That's why I haven't found a job sooner since I've been focused on my studies. But I've finished my exams early this semester and I don't have that heavy of a work load this coming one so I thought I'd finally get one. My parents give me an allowance every month but I don't want to burden them anymore." 

"That's responsible of you. Unlike Tae and Jimin here who only work because Tae's older brother makes them." Hoseok said while he rang up another customer who had approached the register. 

"Hey! I resent that." Jimin pouts.

"Why? He's not wrong and It's not like we need the money." Tae shrugged before disappearing into the kitchen. 

"That'll be 6.52, Momo. I think I just saw Sana and the other girls step outside so go ahead and meet up with them. I'll have Jimin take you your drink once Tae finishes making it." 

Hoseok gave the girl a friendly smile as he handed over her change. She took it and placed it in a pink tip jar before nodding a thanks and making her way towards the terrace. 

"You see, Tae and Jimin here have nabbed themselves a couple of rich boyfriends. Everything they could ever want or need is handed to them. Which is why Monie makes them work so they don't get too spoiled." 

Lisa knew this. She'd seen them with their loaded significant others plenty of times on campus. Plus Taehyung was notorious for draping himself in Gucci head to toe. Jimin was more subtle about it, the only sign of money being the excessive amount of jewelry he wore. 

"Is it a sin to be loved?" Taehyung asked as he appeared again. "Was that Momo?" 

"No, I just think those idiots of yours are far too whipped. And yes, she wants to try soy milk this time though." 

Taehyung got to work. Lisa wondered if he was really being "forced" to be there. She watched as he prepared the Iced coffee diligently, a small smile on his face.

"Hyung, don't call my lovable grumpy cat an idiot!" Jimin complained as he took the drink from Tae and took it to its owner. 

"Grumpy yes, lovable...well that's questionable." Taehyung said once he was out of hearing range. 

"You're not gonna defend your man, Tae?" Hosoek smirked.

"Nah. You spoke the truth homeskillet."

The elder laughed in response, the sound causing Lisa to feel warmth spreading through her chest. Damn it. Was she really going to accept a job with this man? It would certainly help if he was also unavailable. Lisa would never allow herself to be a home wrecker. She had morals after all. Though she'd probably hate the girls guts. Still, it would keep her from letting the still existent crush get any worse. She wondered....

"What about you, Hoseok-ssi? No significant other to give you the world?" Lisa asked, trying to get a little more comfortable with them.

"Nope. I do just fine on my own. And Hobi oppa's fine. We're coworkers now after all." He said with a wink. 

Was it hot in here? Did this place not have air conditioning? Lisa wanted to fan herself but restrained her hand. 

"Hobi hyung here actually owns his own dance studio now. Got it as soon as he graduated and its pretty big and well known. He's trained a couple of idols there." Taehyung lifted himself onto the counter. 

"Yeah...I ugh...I know. Our dance instructor is very proud. A lot of the students were excited for you when he told us." Lisa tried not to blush, knowing she was one of them.

"Yeah, Sungdeuk  _Seonsaeng-nim_ still comes by every now and then." Hoseok chuckled, a slight red tint on his cheeks.

"How do you work here and run the studio though?" Lisa asked, honestly curious.

"I only work here part time cause Jin hyung asked me too. He's got a tendency to get all motherly and prefers to keep us all within arms reach. Also, if I weren't here, Chaerin noona and Jennie would have a hard time keeping Tae and Jimin in line." 

"Honestly...yeah. Hobi hyung is scary when he's angry." Taehyung adjusted his headband. 

Jimin came back from outside and joined Tae on the counter.

"Anyways, the three of us are mostly here for Jin. This place is all he's ever wanted and it was gifted to him by the love of his life so he takes extra good care of it. He didn't want to work with strangers so he only hired people he trusts. Which is how we all ended up working here." 

"Well, most of us. Three of us have there own businesses to run, but they still spend all their free time here." Jimin explained.

"Right. The 7 of us met almost three years ago in college and have been together ever since. As for Chaerin noona well she's his old friend from middle school."

"Oh. What about my unnies?" 

"That's cause of me and Tae. We met Jisoo our freshman year of college and hit it off really well. She then introduced us to her girlfriend of course, and Rosie. We recommended them when Jin started looking for more help. They didn't tell you about any of us? Not even Jisoo?" Jimin frowned.

"I know that Jisoo unnie hangs out with you two sometimes but she never said she worked with you. Rose and Jennie unnie have mentioned their crazy coworkers in passing but nothing really specific. Though they do tell me when one of you fucks up, which is often apparently. They just never really mentioned names. Or they have and I just never paid much attention." Lisa shrugged.

"Those brats." Tae grumbled.

"In our defense...those fuck ups don't ever have anything to due with our jobs." Jimin muttered.

"He's not lying. Most of the time its just them causing a scene. They're actually pretty good at what they do." Hoseok explained. 

"Ill take your word for it." Lisa laughed. 

She then noticed that a line was beginning to form so she thought it best to stop distracting them. She stood, letting them know she was leaving.

"Guess we'll see you on your first day of work." Hoseok nodded.

"Yep...quick question though...the sign." She chuckled.

"Oh. Yeah Jin hyung made that and insisted on using it. Monie can never say no to him." He laughed. 

Lisa smiled before waving a quick goodbye. She was almost out the door when she realized she forgot to ask what the letters on the sign meant. Lisa glanced back to see Hoseok flashing the customers a dimply smile, Taehyung drawing away on coffee foam with the tip of his tongue peaking out in concentration and Jimin balancing a tray of drinks with ease. They had gotten busy in a short amount of time so it was best if she just asked another time. Hoseok noticed her watching and waved. Lisa waved back with a timid smile before turning to leave. She told herself it would be fine, she'd just have to fully immerse herself in the work. Then she'd have no time to think about the handsome dancer she thought she had forgotten.

* * *

Day 1

It was early morning, the café having just opened, and Lisa's first day of work. Her strawberry blonde hair was styled in a messy bun, her bangs covering her forehead. She was dressed in the café getup, a black thigh length skirt and white blouse with a short apron around he waist. Unfortunately, Lisa was currently the only one at the counter. Her schedule showed her working with Rose and Hoseok today, but they had disappeared into the kitchen a few minutes ago. Hell, she wasn't even supposed to be at the register. She was supposed to train as a server first! Yet here she was, a brand new hire, staring into the eyes of her first customer.

Lisa was frightened but also a tad bit enamored. The man in front of her was dressed in a black suit and tie was very tall and intimidating. And it wasn't just because he was glaring. No, it was mostly because he was one of the hottest guys she had ever seen besides her new coworkers. Perfectly styled light orange almost pink hair parted at the side. Piercing black eyes beneath square framed glasses. His lips were plump and smooth making her wish she could lean in for a taste. And god did he look good in a suit. He was the definition of sexy. Lisa remembers seeing him a few times around Hoseok her freshman year but she couldn't put a name to the face. 

"Um...can I help you?" She managed to ask. 

"You can start by telling me who you are." He frowned at her.

"Oh. I'm sorry. You're a regular right? My name is Lisa and this is my first day on the job." She bowed her head.

Lisa looked back up at the man, a friendly grin on her face, expecting to see a look of understanding on his face. Instead she was met with the same steely glare, in fact it looked to have deepened. Her smile faltered, wondering if she had offended him somehow. 

"I specifically told Chaerin noona not to hire anyone without telling me first." He grumbled as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. 

Chaerin unnie? What exactly did he mean by that? Now Lisa was confused. Just who was this man?

"Um...is something the matter?" She asked timidly. 

"Has your manager arrived?" He said, typing away on his phone. 

"No but um, our assistant manager is on her way. Or I can get the owner, he's in the kitchen if you don't mind waiting." 

Great. Her first day and she's already got a complaint. 

"Monie? What's with the face?" 

They both look towards the kitchen door where Hoseok had just emerged followed by Rose. Rose, was dressed identical to Lisa with the only difference being her brown, almost orange, hair hanging loose over her shoulders. The Cafe's second barista lifted a questioning brow at Lisa but the younger could only shrug. Lisa had been relieved knowing she would be working with her same age roommate on her first day, though she was still a little peeved by the fact that her unnie never mentioned working with the most famous people on campus. But she suddenly regretted having her there, not wanting to get in trouble in front of her. Especially when she didn't even know what she had done wrong. 

"Hobi. Why did no one tell me that noona had hired someone?" The tall man pinched the bridge of his nose, clearly irritated. 

"She didn't. Jin hyung did." He answered.

Hoseok then walked up behind Lisa and put a light hand on her hip. He nudged her aside and took his place in front of the register. Lisa's heart rate went up and she hoped Hoseok couldn't hear it. He slid his I.D through the slot, getting it ready to take orders. Rose sent Lisa a silent "fighting" before grabbing a cup and turning to make the first coffee of the day. Lisa just stood to the side, trying not to stare at the dashing man in the suit. His forehead was scrunched up cutely, clearly confused.

"My Princess did? Has he not learned his lesson since Irene?" The man let out an exasperated sigh.

"So Jin accidentally hired a psycho, that doesn't mean its a regular thing. I mean, he hired your brother and his best friend and they're perfectly nor..."

The man gave him a weird look.

"Okay so they're not the best example. Lets go with Jisoo, she's... okay she's also a bit...wow. Jin hired a bunch of weirdos." Hoseok looked to have had an epiphany. 

"I knew this already." Rose chuckled. "Listen Namjoon oppa, the rest of the girls and I can vouch for Lisa. She's our roommate and perfectly harmless. Most of the time." 

"Oh! You're the fourth roommate!"

The man, Namjoon, suddenly grinned revealing quiet possibly the cutest dimples Lisa had ever seen.(Sorry Hobi).

"How often do you guys talk about me?" Lisa eyed Rose suspiciously. 

"We can't help it, you're adorable. Here you go, oppa. An Iced Caramel Machiatto, per usual."

Rose walked up to the counter, pinched Lisa's cheek, and then handed over the drink. Namjoon smiled gratefully before taking a sip. The man seemed a lot less intimidating now that he had deduced Lisa wasn't a threat. What kind of threat, Lisa wasn't entirely sure.

"JOONIE!!!"

Lisa startled as Jin burst out of the kitchen in a flurry of pink and flour. This time he wore a black ensemble of ripped jeans, a baggy shirt and hat, his pink apron tied firmly around his waist. He hurried around the counter to Namjoon who instantly wrapped his arms around the owners waist in a tight embrace. He placed a sweet kiss on Jin's nose, causing him to giggle. Namjoons face lit up at the sound, his lips forming into a loving smile. He pulled Jin closer, if that was even possible, and kissed him properly on the lips. Jin seemed to melt against him, humming appreciatively. Hoseok rolled his eyes and coughed loudly once it got a little too heated, forcing the couple to part. They didn't bother to look at them though, still caught up in each other. 

"Hey there, Princess." Namjoon caressed Jin's cheek adoringly. 

Lisa blinked owlishly, completely thrown off by the mans change in demeanor. Who was this person and what happened to the scary man who had been glaring at her just a few minutes ago? She swore she could see hearts in his eyes. Seriously. Big old hearts. All up in his eyes. Lisa could not make this shit up.

"Are we leaving already  _jagiya_? I'm still helping Jisoo bake a few things for the day." Jin played with the mans tie.

"We still have time. But before you head back there, mind telling me why you had hired someone without telling me first? I understand that she's a close friend of the girls but you still should've talked to me."

"Joonie. My sweet clumsy lovable husband. Are you telling me that I have to run it by you when I make changes in  _my_ cafe?"

Jins tugged a bit roughly on the mans jacket lapels, before he started to smooth away a few noticeable wrinkles. Namjoon cleared his throat awkwardly, looking a bit chastised, his eyes not meeting Jin's. Lisa didn't miss the small snicker that left Hoseoks lips besides her.  

"O...of course not. I just...I wanted a bit of a warning is all." Namjoon muttered.

"The day you bought me this place, you told me something. You said that it was mine and I could do whatever I wanted with it no questions asked. So then why are you questioning my decision to hire a new cute employee?" Jin patted his chest with a smile.

Lisa didn't know it was possible to look sweet yet menacing at the same time. 

"I'm just worried about you. After what happened with Irene...."

"I had one bad incident with an employee. It was resolved. Do you think I'm stupid enough to let it happen again? Hmmm?" 

"Hyung! Of course I don't!" Namjoon pouted. 

"I get it. You're just being protective. I really don't mind it. In fact I find that very attractive about you. But I don't want you to start meddling with my cafe because of it. Okay?" Jin warned, the misleading smile still on his face. 

"Right. Got it." Namjoon nodded obediently. 

"Good. Let me finish helping Jisoo real quick and then we'll get going."

With that, he gave his husband a quick peck on the cheek and left them alone again. Namjoon grabbed his drink and took a long sip from it, before sitting on one of the stools. He eyed Lisa for a second before putting it back down and holding out a hand. She took it with a wary smile. 

"Sorry about earlier. I was caught of guard. Lets be friends, yeah?" He smiled a her.

"Um...yeah. Sure." She agreed, a bit dazed by the display of dimples.

"I bet he scared you huh? He looks all intimidating at first glance, but Namjoon's harmless. As long as we keep him away from heavy and sharp objects." Hoseok patted her shoulder reassuringly. 

All that did was cause a burning sensation where he touched her. This was going to be a long day.

"Good to know. So...I've heard Irene mentioned once or twice now. What happened, if you don't mind me asking." Lisa asked them.

"She deluded herself into believing that her and Jin were an item." Namjoon's glare returned, thankfully not directed at Lisa this time.

"Its simple really. He hired Irene about 3 months ago, thought she was a sweet girl. And for the first few days she was. Then the rest of us started to slowly notice how she would linger next to Jin hyung. Always disappearing into the kitchen during her breaks. We thought it was just a small crush but turns out she was already planning the wedding. At one point, she started to threaten Jisoo for spending so much time with our handsome owner. But how could she not, Jisoo is his assistant baker after all. Still, she kept making Jisoo uncomfortable to the point where our pretty baker started keeping her distance." Hoseok clarified. 

"But didn't she know he was married?" Lisa frowned, a bit upset that her friend had been threatened.

"Of course she did. Monie is here so often that even he recognizes some of the regulars. She was also reminded of their marriage constantly by Taetae and Chimchim. As soon as they noticed Irene ogling our shoulder hyung, those adorable idiots made it their mission to keep her away. It was pretty hard though considering the fact that Jin hyung was oblivious to her advances. I swear no matter how often he calls himself handsome, that man tends to forget that he attracts not only men but women too."

"My Jinnie just thought she was being friendly. That was certainly not the case."

"It wasn't until Joon oppa pointed it out that he actually noticed. Plus Irene got a little more handsy towards the end so Jin finally fired her." Rose said. 

They left at that, switching the conversation to more pleasant topics. She made small talk with the Namjoon, and was properly introduced to the 24 year old Chaebol heir. He happened to be one of the youngest most successful CEO's of South Korea. Which explained how he was able to buy his husband of almost 3 years a café as an engagement present. Namjoon explained that he dabbled in a little bit of everything from restaurant chains to grocery stores and shopping malls. He was also know to produce here and there as a hobby. It was all pretty recent though, having once been known as a typical rich pratt who spent more time sleeping around than actually getting any work done. It wasn't until he fell head over heels for 26 year old Kim Seokjin that he got his shit together. He's been happily settled down ever since and working hard to give Jin the life he deserved.

He also revealed that he was Taehyung's older brother and that Jimin's been living with them since the two were in grade school. Jimin's parent had passed away, and instead of letting him move to live with a distant aunt in Busan Taehyung had insisted he move in. They didn't bother asking their parents who were always traveling abroad and barely giving their two sons the time of day. Namjoon had been the one to raise Tae and was perfectly fine with taking on Jimin as well. The three of them, with the recent addition of Jin, have been doing just fine on their own. Especially now that Namjoon is making his own money and not depending on their trust funds.

Lisa found herself liking the older man the more he talked. He had this way of speaking that made him seem so elegant and refined. She mentioned this to him, causing a cute blush to appear on his cheeks. Hoseok laughed at his discomfort and immediately threw him under the bus recounting stories of his destructive ways. Namjoon had sputtered indignantly, blaming his clumsiness on his long limbs. Hoseok commented that he should just accept his title "God of Destruction" and warned Lisa to keep anything valuable away from the taller man. Rose mentioned with a teasing grin how they always give him plastic cups no matter what drink he buys. Namjoon had said that it was probably for the best with a resigned sigh.

As they talked, a few customers came and went. Jin was still working in the kitchen, Namjoon not looking the least bit bothered. Wherever they were going, he didn't seem to be in a rush. Nearly an hour later, they were laughing amongst themselves with only one customer currently in the building. He was sitting in the far corner engrossed in his laptop and headphone firmly secured over his ears. Seeing as how he wasn't in need of anything, the four of them continued to chat away undisturbed. That is until the front door burst open and two familiar faces rushed in.

"ROSE!!  _Pali-pali!!_  We're running la....oh hey there hyung, didn't see you there." Taehyung came to a sudden stop with wide eyes, causing Jimin to bump into his back.

"Tae you idiot! Why did you st...oh shit. I mean, Monie hyung, fancy seeing you here." The shorter of the two tried to lean casually on the counter and failed, his elbow sliding off comically.

Rose chuckled in amusement, already working on two cups, while Hoseok shook his head at the duo. Namjoon glanced at the watch on his wrist and lifted an eyebrow. 

"It's nearly 8:15 a.m on a Monday morning. You're first class started 15 minutes ago and it takes you at least 30 to get to campus from here. I remember you promising to wake up on time if I let you stay out with Yoongi hyung and Jungkook last night. Yet here you are, with no chance of making it to class before its over." He crossed his arms.

"Hyung. The strangest thing happened. You see, we woke up bright and early, cause we're responsible and shit, when...tell him Jimin!" Tae nudged his friend. 

Jimin glared at him, before giving Namjoon a nervous smile.

"Ugh...what happened was, there was this old lady and..."

"Let me guess. She needed help crossing the road?" Hoseok smirked.

"Or did she drop a ton of oranges this time?" Rose grinned.

"Maybe she got her purse stolen and you two, being the great upstanding citizens that you are, had to chase the culprit." 

Jimin and Tae froze, fear evident on their faces at the arrival of the new voice. Jin had appeared from the kitchen, glaring disapprovingly at the two. Jisoo stood behind him, giving Lisa a smile and wave. She looked cute in her apron, her dark purple hair tied back away from her face.

"Jin hyung...we.." Jimin stuttered.

"Save it." Jin lifted a hand in warning. "The Dean already has you on his hit list. You're lucky we got him to overlook your constant tardiness and allow you to graduate in a few weeks! Now I'm going to have to call him to make up some bullshit excuse as to why you missed your first class!"

The two boys glanced at each other, shoulders slumped and properly chastised. 

"We're sorry Jin hyung. Just hit us with it, what's the damage." Taehyung sighed.

"You can forget having Saturday off this week. I'm having Chaerin schedule the both of you to work a double shift." Jin pulled out his phone and typed away.

"But...but hyung! Yoongi was supposed to take me to Lotte World! Stop him Monie hyung!!" Jimin clung to Namjoon's arm with a pout. 

"He's the boss." The taller man shrugged.

"The both of you better come straight home after school. I'm calling those two idiots later and forbidding them from seeing you till Sunday." Jin stood firm with his hands on his hips, then he turned to his husband. "Joonie baby, can you go upstairs and get my bag. I left it in the office."

Namjoon gave a small salute before making his way towards the stairs. They watched as he missed the first step, almost falling on his face. He waved at them sheepishly, signaling that he was okay before leaving in search of the bag. Jin rubbed his temple with a tired sigh, then he turned his attention back to the two college seniors. 

"I'm serious, Jungkook and Yoongi are not allowed in the house until Sunday. Is that understood?" 

"We're 23 and still getting grounded, what the hell." Taehyung muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Jin took a menacing step forward.

"Nothing! Straight home. Understood." Tae smiled nervously.

Then he nudged Jimin who was pouting silently to the side. 

"I blame you Jimothy." He grumbled. "You just had to have one last cuddle, didn't you."

"Me?? I had to practically pry you off of Jung..." 

"Hush, you disloyal smurf." Tae covered his mouth.

"One more short joke and I swear I will expose your kinky horny ass." Jimin smacked his hand away. 

"Jimbles. My sweet chimchim. Platonic love of my life. You know you could never do that. I'd just reveal a little something of yours and neither of us would end up winning now would we?

"I hate you."

"No you don't." 

"Alright you two. Take your drinks and get out of here before you miss your second class." Rose handed over the cups. 

"Man, fuck morning classes." Jimin complained as he took his drink.

"That's what you get for waiting till last minute to sign up." Jisoo didn't look the least bit sympathetic, a smug smirk on her lips.

"Yes Jisoo, we get it. We fucked up, while you get to enjoy afternoon classes for your final year!" Taehyung stuck his tongue out at her before grabbing his friend by the arm. "Lets get out of here Jimothy, we've got a campus to harass."

"If I get one more call from the dean complaining about you brats, I will end you! Don't fucking test me, Kim Taehyung." Jin pointed an accusing finger.

" _Arraseo, arraseo!_ Bye Lisa! Fighting!" Tae shouted over his shoulder.

Lisa waved at them with an amused smile, suddenly eager to work a shift with them. They had almost made it out the door when someone walked in first. They were dressed in skinny jeans and a black hoodie, the hood pulled securely over there head. Tae and Jimin stared at the person curiously as they made their way towards the counter.

Hoseok put on a grin, a greeting on his lips, when all Hell broke loose. Before anyone could react, the hooded person launched themselves at Jin. Everyone froze, the initial shock keeping them in place. Jin grappled with the attacker, holding them back with wide startled eyes. The hood came off during the struggle revealing a woman with long black hair, a snowy complexion and pretty red lips. Lisa was confused until Taehyung and Jimin suddenly shouted in unison.

"IRENE!!!"

It was like it a war gong had been struck and everyone was now out for blood. Jisoo shouted a terrifying battle cry before tackling the woman to the ground. The attacker, or Irene apparently, shrieked in outrage as she tried to get the baker off of her. Jimin had a petrifying look on his face as he rolled up his sleeves. Lisa had to admit she was a bit frightened of the mochi server at the moment, his eyes dark and furious. Taehyung looked just as angry except he was being more vocal about it. The man was screeching profanities, a butter knife held menacingly over his head. Don't ask Lisa where he got or why he thought it was the best weapon in this situation because she had no idea. The two friends shared a look before taking a step forward, a deadly glint in their eyes. Hoseok's eyes widened as he saw their intent and swiftly jumped over the counter, parkour style (Lisa was not the slightest bit aroused, nope). He grabbed the two by the scruff of their necks, keeping them out of the scuffle. They started kicking and yelling, very upset at being restrained. 

"Stop it you idiots! I wont have you going to jail for assault!" Hoseok hissed.

"Jisoo! Be careful!" Rose was yelling.

The girl had run up to Jin, patting him down for injuries, and was now standing defensively in front of him while staring down at the fight. Jin had a hand on his cheek, a seething look on his face. Lisa had no idea what to do, but calling the cops seemed like a good start. She pulled out her phone and immediately dialed the number, listening to it ring. She glanced at the only other person in the café, the customer. She was surprised to find that he was still typing away on his laptop, completely oblivious to chaos happening just a few feet away. 

"Hyung! Let me go! I'm fixing to cut a bitch!" Taehyung was struggling. 

Jimin had stopped but he kept a heated gaze on Irene. Lisa was suddenly grateful that Hoseok had managed to hold him back. 

"You're not cutting anyone with that thing, Tae! Jisoo, hurry up and restrain her before Monie gets down here!" Hoseok looked done with life. 

Lisa startled at the mention of Jin's husband. Her gaze lifted up to the ceiling, wondering why had hadn't come running yet. The line finally picked up and she focused on the operators voice, letting them know of the situation before hanging up. She then ran out from behind the counter, thinking to help Jisoo with the psychotic woman. 

"GET OFF ME YOU BITCH!" Irene was yelling.

"KEEP YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF MY BOSS YOU PSYCHOTIC USELESS PEICE OF LINT!!!" Jisoo yanked at the woman's hair. 

Lisa would've used more colorful words than that, but Jisoo's worked too. She rolled up her own sleeves, thinking off pulling the two apart when the door suddenly burst open with a crack. The glass shattering and sprinkled across the floor. Enter one very pissed of Jeon Jungkook dressed in ripped jeans and white tee. Behind him stood a very pale man with light blue hair, dressed in a neat black suit and tie. He eyed the shattered glass with a raised brow, hands in the pockets of his slacks. 

"Did you really have to break the door?" He sighed.

Jungkook ignored him, an accusing finger pointed at Irene who Jisoo had successfully pinned down. 

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY EOMMA JIN!!!" He roared.

Jungkook then stomped into the room, the glass crunching under his timberlands. He rushed past Hoseok and his captives, hands fisted at his side. Hoseok looked to have wanted to grab him but didn't want to risk releasing Tae and Jimin. The room had gone quiet, even Irene had stopped screaming, her eyes on the man approaching. Then...

"I think I just creamed myself." Taehyung whispered, his voice low and husky, the butter knife forgotten at his side. 

Jungkook froze and everyone blinked at Tae (Except Jimin who still looked ready to tear Irene apart). The man didn't look the least bit embarrassed, a heated gaze on Jungkooks arms. At the needy look on his boyfriends face, Jungkooks lips lifted into a knowing smirk. Tae's eyes widened, shining with arousal, his lower lip between his lips. Lisa was suddenly wondering if this was going turn into a badly written porno.

"Oh for fucks sake!" Hoseok suddenly yelled at the ceiling, causing everyone to startle. "Yoongi hyung could you please grab the kid before he snaps out of his libido and kills her!"

"Nah." The man in the suit shrugged.

He had walked up behind Jimin, and was now wrapping his arms around his waist in a back hug. Jimin leaned into his touch, Yoongi resting his chin on his shoulder. Hoseok was now able to release him, though he still eyed the angry mochi cautiously. He was then able to grab the muscle pig by the bicep, Jungkook still distracted by Tae. The younger allowed himself to be pulled back and immediately latched himself onto his boyfriend. 

They probably would've given them all a show had Jisoo and Irene not continued their wrestling match. The attention was now back on the two women on the floor. Irene had a fist full of Jisoo's hair, trying unsuccessfully to pry the girls teeth off her arm. Jisoo seemed to bite down harder the more Irene pulled. 

"YEAH! KICK HER ASS NOONA!" Jungkook cheered. 

"Jisoo, please! Jennie's gonna kill me if you get hurt!" Rose seemed hesitant to grab her.

"Unnie, don't draw blood or you might go to jail!" Lisa warned, reaching down to lift Jisoo off the woman.

As she did so, Irene lashed out with her foot and kicked Lisa on the shin. A sharp pain ran up her leg and she was suddenly seeing red.

"Oh, that's it. FUCK HER UP UNNIE!!" Lisa yelled.

"Oh man. Lisa, not you too." Hoseok groaned.

"OH MY GOD! WOULD SOMEBODY PLEASE GET THIS CRAZY BITCH OUT OF MY CAFE!! AND WHERE THE HELL IS KIM FUCKING NAMJOON!" Jin roared from behind Rose. 

"I'm right here. What the hell is going...is that Irene!?" 

Finally, Kim Namjoon had made it back downstairs. He was holding Jin's bag in his hand, eyes on the brawl happening by the counter. Jin let out a distressed wail and threw himself into his husbands arms. He started blubbering incoherently into the mans chest, pointing at the girls on the floor. Namjoon was nodding, as if he actually understood what Jin was saying. His face was slowly shifting from confused to furious. 

"A little late to the party, aren't you Joon?" Yoongi said, nuzzling Jimin's neck.

Jimin seemed to be softening at the mans ministrations, his glare morphing into his regular cute pout. Jungkook had pulled out a stool and taken a seat, his boyfriend leaning against his chest between his legs. It seemed like everyone had mellowed at the arrival of the man, no longer looking ready to commit murder. Hoseok let out a relieved sigh, but he still looked uneasy, his focus now on the tall CEO. He then grabbed Lisa's hand, entwining his fingers with hers, and pulling her away from Jisoo and Irene. Lisa felt herself blushing as he positioned himself in front of her, hand still in hers. 

"Namjoon. Lets keep things civil, yeah? Lisa already called the cops." Hoseok warned.

Namjoon looked anything but calm, his hand rubbing soothing circles on his husband back. He looked downright pissed, making Lisa wonder how Irene hadn't burst into flames yet. Then he was handing Jin over to Rose, before stalking towards the women on the floor. 

"YOU BASTARD! ITS YOUR FAULT JIN DOESNT LOVE ME!!" Irene started yelling once she caught sight of the man.

"Wow. She certainly has a death wish." Yoongi muttered.

Namjoon gently pulled Jisoo off the woman and helped her to her feet. The baker stepped back, hand running through her tangled hair. Then the man grabbed Irene by the arm and hauled her up.

"YAH! GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF ME ASSHOLE!" Irene tried to pry his hand of her.

He merely grabbed her free arm and pinned both of them behind her back. Irene immediately started kicking, attempting to break free. She looked a hot mess, her hair a total rats nest and her lipstick smudged all around her lips and cheeks.

"WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO TO ME? YOU TOUCH ME AND I'LL SUE YOU FOR ASSUALT!!"

"You? Sue me? May I remind you that you are the one who trespassed on  _my_  property and attacked  _my_ husband." Namjoon finally spoke, his voice eerily calm.

"Fuck you. He was falling in love with me! But you got in the way of our happiness!" Irene hissed. 

"I'm going to make one thing clear for you. Kim Seokjin is mine. Anyone who would dare lay a hand on him answers to me. You are going to be living in a jail cell for as long as I can manage." 

"Wh..what? Jail!? This isn't fair! IM ONLY GETTING THE JUSTICE I DESERVE!!" 

In the middle of her rant, the police finally arrived and let themselves in through the broken door. Namjoon handed over Irene and then reported the incident to the lead cop. Everyone was silent as the psychotic woman was led away in hand cuffs, watching as she disappeared from sight. Once Namjoon was finished filing the report, the cop bid them goodbye and left. No one said anything for a few seconds. Then Jimin turned to Jungkook.

"Seriously though, did you have to break the door?" 

"I like a dramatic entrance." He shrugged.

"Okay, well your dramatic ass can sweep up the glass." Hoseok ordered.

He then let go of Lisa's hand(sadly) to walk behind the counter and pulled out a broom. Jungkook let out a sigh before nudging Taehyung off him and taking it from the elders hand. 

"How the hell did you know to come though?" Jisoo wondered, still trying to untangle her hair.

There was a small bruise beginning to from on her chin but she didn't seem bothered by it. 

"Oh. Tae texted me." He explained as he got to work. 

"Wha...when the Hell did you do that, Tae?" Hoseok looked confused. 

"When I grabbed the butter knife. Duh." Taehyung shrugged.

Then he grabbed the dustpan and skipped over to help his boyfriend. Jungkook had already gathered up a small pile and Tae crouched down to gather it up when Jennie burst in. She shoved past the two, scattering the gathered glass and causing them to shout after her in indignation. She didn't bother looking back, her eyes on one person. 

"OH MY GOD! Jisoo, babe, are you okay!?" She exclaimed, worried hands all over her girlfriend.

"Oh, Jendeukie, hey. Yeah don't worry it's just a small bruise." Jisoo tried to calm her down. 

"And your hair! Why couldn't you just let the guys handle it!" 

"They couldn't hit a girl, love." 

"Well we could, it's just frowned upon." Taehyung commented. 

"Come with me, I'll get you some ice."

Jennie grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the kitchen. Rose and Lisa glanced at each other and shrugged. Jennie had always been some what protective of her older girlfriend. It was within reason since Jisoo tended to get herself into trouble. 

"Well, since things look to be in order, I'm just gonna head on out. Coming Jiminie?" Yoongi held out a hand. 

"Yep. No point in going to class now." Jimin grinned and took the offered hand. 

Yoongi led the way and shoved past Jungkook and Taehyung, stepping on the freshly gathered pile of glass. Jimin giggled as the two cried out in irritation. 

"Wait. No. YAH!! MIN YOONGI! GET BACK HERE!" 

Lisa was startled as Jin ran after them, a hand still covering his left cheek. He rushed past the two cleaning, the third pile of glass disappearing under his feet. Taehyung had to hold Jungkook back who looked ready to smack his hyung on the head. Jin stopped on the steps and called after Yoongi and Jimin. 

"JIMIN AND TAEHYUNG ARE STILL GROUNDED!! YAH!! DONT IGNORE ME MIN YOONGI!!" 

Namjoon let out a sigh before making his way to his husband. Taehyung had managed to calm his boyfriend down and they had gathered the glass once more. It looked almost done but was promptly destroyed by Namjoons passing. Jungkook and Tae slammed the broom and dustpan on the ground in frustration. 

"Just let them go, princess. Let me take a look at that cheek."

Namjoon grabbed Jin's wrist and pulled the man back inside. He led him to a stool and motioned for him to sit down. Jin took a seat, his lips in a pout as tears started pooling in his eyes. 

"Oh baby, its okay. Rose grab the first aid kit will you?" Namjoon said as he wiped a stray tear from Jins eyes.

Lisa moved out of the way as Rose crouched under the counter to grab what she needed. She pulled out the kit and placed it in front of the couple. Then Rose left them to it and went to check on the coffee machines. 

"Okay, let me see." Namjoon made to pull Jins hand from his face.

"NO!! Its hideous!" Jin refused, shaking his head fervently. 

"It's fine. Just let me patch you up, yeah?" 

"She...she scr..scratched...my face! My handsome face!" Jin sobbed. "It will probably scar and then you'll think I'm ugly..."

"I would never.."

"and you'll want a divorce because who could love a scarred freak like me! And then..."

"Baby please..."

"You'll find someone better looking than me! You'll adopt three kids and live happily ever after while I live in a box with windows drawn on it in crayon by the side of the road and..."

"JIN! Baby! Calm down!" Namjoon grabbed him by the shoulders.

Jin's lips trembled as he stared at his husband, tears staining his visible cheek. Namjoon took a deep breath as he rubbed the mans arms soothingly. 

"Please let me see. I promise I'll still think your beautiful no matter how bad it is." He told the distress man.

"Really? You promise?" Jin sniffled. 

Namjoon gave him a small smile before removing the elders hand from his face. They all leaned forward to get a look at the damage. Lisa blinked when she saw the small cut, barely an inch in length. By the way he had been acting, she had expected a deep war wound. The only ones who didn't look surprised were the guys. 

"Jesus Christ, hyung. Its not even deep." Jungkook rolled his eyes as he leaned on the broom. 

Jin sent him a glare but it wasn't very effective with tear stained cheeks. 

"Yah! I thought I told you to sweep up that glass!" Hoseok scolded from behind the counter. 

" _Arraseo!_ " Taehyung pouted before crouching down with the dustpan. 

Namjoon muttered a few consoling words to his husband before leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to the injured cheek. He then reached into the first aid kit and pulled out some ointment. Jin let him rub the stuff on his cut, his eyes never leaving Namjoons. The younger finished applying the cream, placing a bandaid on the wound. He then cupped Jins face in his hands and pecked his nose. Then his forehead followed by both cheeks. Jin whimpered and tugged at his husbands shirt. Namjoon let out a soft chuckle before leaning in and kissing him properly. He pulled back a few times for air, only to have Jin pull him back in. The whole scene seemed a little to intimate for Lisa. She felt like she was intruding on something private. Yet, she couldn't bring herself to look away. 

"Lets forget the day trip and just head home, Joonie" Jin muttered against the younger's lips. 

"Whatever you want, Princess." 

Namjoon gathered their things without letting go of the elder. He then gave them all a quick nod before leading Jin out of the cafe. Thankfully, Jungkook and Taehyung had finished with the glass and were no where to be seen. Lisa didn't think to wonder where they were, eyes on the empty spot the married couple left behind. 

"That happens a lot. Once they get lost in each other, they forget the rest of the world." Hoseok smiled fondly as he wiped the counter. 

"They...they seem to really love each other." Lisa whispered, being careful not to look at him.

"I have many doubts, but not once have I doubted their feelings for each other." He said. "It's comforting isn't it? Watching them."

"What do you mean?" 

"Being around them, It makes one hopeful. That maybe one day we'll find a love like theirs." Hoseok shrugs, a slight pink tinge on his cheeks.

"Maybe..."Lisa muttered.

Its not that she didn't believe in it. She's witnessed it many times before. With her unnies, with her parents, and now with Namjoon and Jin. And...she had experienced it once herself. So she knew better than most that Love could be beautiful and worthwhile. It makes one feel safe, and you think yourself secure in your lovers embrace. But its also blinding. It cripples you, leaving you at the others mercy. Where there is light, there is also dark. Love is no exception. She firmly believed this, which is why she had promised herself to never fall again. Still...after seeing Namjoon with Jin, Lisa wondered if she had experienced a different Love from theirs. They certainly looked a lot happier than she had ever felt. 

"Lisa?" Hoseok nudged her shoulder.

"Hmm?" She blinked at him.

"You okay? I called you at least three times." He looked worried. 

"Oh. Yeah, sorry. Just lost in thought." 

"That's alright. I just wanted you to prepare yourself, since its almost lunch time. Our busiest time of the day." He explained.

"I'm ready." She smiled at him.

"Hey." Someone muttered.

She turned to the person and came face to face with the lone customer from earlier. The one who had been present during the whole Irene situation and hadn't looked up once. He no longer had his headphones over his ears and they now hung around his neck. The guy was shorter up close, a lot shorter actually. He had light pink hair and a cute baby face. He looked awfully familiar and Lisa racked her brain trying to remember where she had seen him. He rose an eyebrow at her and she suddenly realized who he reminded her of.

"Yoongi..."She muttered with wide eyes. 

Beside her, hoseok burst into laughter. Even Rose who had been working quietly behind them let out an amused chuckle. 

"It's painfully obvious that you're new here, so I'm going to let that slide." The guy grumbled, clearly irritated. 

"I...sorry, you just..." Lisa was embarrassed. 

"I look like Min Yoongi. Yeah, I get it. And before you ask, the answer is no. There's no relation. Now then, since that crazy lady is gone and no longer irritating the shit out of me, could I please get another espresso?" 

Guess he wasn't totally oblivious to his surroundings, Lisa thought. He just chose to ignore them.

"I'll get one started right away, go ahead and get back to your thesis." Rose grinned.

"Thanks, Rose." He muttered before walking back to his laptop.

"That is Lee Jihoon, but we call him Woozi. He's a one of our most loyal customers, always coming to us for his daily fix of espresso. Pretty sure he cant function without it. The kid is constantly working and runs on little sleep." Hoseok explained. 

"Woozi. Got it." Lisa nodded.

"He does have an uncanny resemblance to Yoonig oppa doesn't he? They even have a similar personality." Rose said as she handed her the espresso.

"Just leave it on his table, but don't bother him. He tends to snap when he's interrupted from his work. And don't ever mention his height. Taehyung nearly lost a finger once." Hoseok warned before shoving her forward. 

Feeling a bit apprehensive, Lisa took a deep breathe and made her way towards the pink haired man. As she approached him, she wondered if all jobs came with the fear of being mauled by a psycho stalker or dismembered by an angry man child. And here she thought working at a cafe would be a calming experience. She was already feeling worn out and it wasn't even lunch time yet. Lisa prayed the rest of her day went smoothly. 

* * *

Day 42

"Two Vanilla Lattes for Yoona unnie and Sunny unnie." Lisa grinned.

"Thanks Lisa." The women smiled kindly at her.

She gave them a small bow before making her way back to the counter. Hoseok looked up from the register as she approached, flashing her a bright smile. Lisa had been working at Jin's Café for a little over a month now, yet she still got butterflies in her stomach when the man so much as breathed in her direction. One might think that she had made some progress in stamping the feeling down, but alas she had not. Lisa couldn't seem to get over her crush. Though she will admit that she wasn't trying very hard. Lisa tried to keep there conversations short and to the point, but Hoseok was just to easy to talk to. He was constantly asking her questions, saying he wanted to get to know his coworker better. She found it hard to refuse him.

It helped that she only ever saw him during work and it wasn't all that often. College was out for summer break which meant Lisa had more hours and spent a lot of her time at the Café. But Hoseok was still only part time due to his Dance Studio. During her first few days, he was around often to help with her training. Once she got the hang of it, she started getting put on the register and he started working less. Now a days she was only scheduled with him maybe three times a week, sometimes two if she was lucky.

So Lisa did get a few breaks away from the handsome 24 year old. It gave her some room to breathe and to remind herself that she needed to keep her distance. When he worked along side her, he had this habit of constantly smiling at her listening attentively to everything she had to say. It always flustered her and had her mind reeling. The part of her she wanted to bury preened at the attention. But it didn't take long for her to realize that he was that way with everybody. Hoseok was a natural ball of sunshine who treated others kindly, even strangers. Lisa had felt let down when she realized this but had immediately reprimanded herself for feeling that way. She shouldn't be upset that he saw her like the rest. No, she should be thrilled because maybe now she could get over the man.  

But lately, there was the occasional brush of the hand. Maybe a fond pat on the head every now and then. A few times she had caught him watching her when he thought Lisa wasn't paying attention. That's the thing though, Lisa was always at attention when it came to him. She was beginning to worry that he might start to gain interest in her. Getting over a crush was a lot easier when it was one sided. If Hoseok ever showed signs of liking her, she wasn't sure she'd have the strength rebuff him. 

"Look at you, delivering drinks so smoothly." He ruffled her bangs once she made it behind the counter.

"I'm competent enough to balance a drink on a tray, oppa." She swatted his hand playfully.

"Right. How's your choreo coming along? You sure you don't want to use my studio?" Hoseok asked.

Lisa was currently working on a performance piece she would present at the End of the Year showcase for her senior year. Though she had done plenty of showcases in her 3 years of college, this one was different. Not only because it was her final year, but because she wouldn't actually be dancing. No, Lisa had been given the chance to choreograph a whole routine for the class to perform. There would be scouts there meaning it was a huge opportunity for her. If she did well, she'd have jobs lined up by the time she graduates. Which is why she had started preparing a routine before her classes even began. She wanted to lay the ground work in advance so she'd have something to work with by the time classes begin. Plus she'd have plenty of time to make any needed changes without worrying about the deadline. She had mentioned it to Hoseok one day and he had immediately offered his help and studio. Lisa had been grateful but there was no way she could bring herself to take him up on his offer. 

"I'm sure. I'm still working with the music so I haven't quite started laying the ground work on the choreo just yet." She told him. 

"You know, I could always ask Yoongi hyung for a favor. He actually created a lot of the pieces I used in my college showcases. And he was actually the one who made Jimin's senior performance song, "Lie". I'm sure he wouldn't mind." 

"Lie?  _Daebak,_ that performance was epic. The song matched Jiminie oppa perfectly. Such an impressive way to end his senior year." Lisa gushed, recalling the mans final showcase the last week school. 

"Hyung would love to hear you say that. He worked night and day on that song for his precious Mochi."

"It really was a beautiful song. Do you think he would help me though? I mean, he's only met me like four times and each time he hardly spoke a work to me." 

25 year old Min Yoongi was a reserved man. She had learned from the others that he had graduated early, the same year as Jin, and was a well renowned Architect. Yoongi had also been born a rich heir like Namjoon, Taehyung, and Jungkook but people tended to forget that. He had never been flashy with his money, being the silent brooding type.  He now owned his own Architect company and many lined up to have a building designed by him. He was actually the one who designed the Cafe. On the side he also happened to produce. Hoseok said that he and Namjoon used to rap underground back in the day and they still both share a huge love for music. The two of them have written a lot of hits for many famous idols. 

Taehyung once explained to her how the man who always seemed to have a resting bitch face came to fall in love with Park Jimin. She had admitted to finding it odd how such a quiet man had fallen for the bright and cheerful cherub. Yoongi was a sharp contrast to his excitable and highly talkative boyfriend. Taehyung said he had found it weird too, even weirder that Jimin liked him back. The two had met during Vmin's (The two had a ship name for themselves. Lisa didn't think it wise to question it) sophmore year. It was a bit odd since Namjoon and Yoongi had known each other for years. Yoongi said it was because he never felt the need to go over to Namjoons house or meet his family. How unsociable, right? But that's Min Yoongi for you, totally unsociable and unapproachable. Which explained why he was so awkward with Jimin at first, his huge crush extremely obvious and pathetic honestly. 

(" _Shut up Taehyung! He wasn't as bad as playboy Jeon Jungkook!"_

 _"Who is telling the story here, Jimothy!? Thats right, me! Now sit your sexy ass down and shush!"_ )

Anyways, Yoongi and Jimin both ended up spending there first few months dancing around each other both completely oblivious to the others feelings. Taehyung vividly remembers all the nights he spent trying to cheer up a lovesick Jimin. Both of them cuddled on the couch with empty cartons of ice cream and soju bottles scattered at their feet.

( _"May I remind you that half of those were yours due to your failed attempts at ignoring your growing thirst for the maknae."_

_"How does one not want to fuck Jeon Jungkook? Its physically impossible, Jimin. Now let me fucking finish!"_

_"I don't see why you have to be the one to tell her the story, when its MINE!"_

_"Because it will get all sappy if you do it so be quiet!"_ )

So, days go by as the two idiots try to get over each other, thinking the other wants nothing to do with them. Eventually it gets to be to much for our Jin hyung who was extremely done with the two. But, instead of sitting them down and having them talk like a normal adult would, he plotted like a slightly deranged evil master mind.

( _"Basically he paid a friend of mine to flirt with me constantly for three days straight until Yoongi snapped."_

_"JIMIN!"_

_"What?! You were taking too long!"_ )

To make a long story short, Yoongi nearly killed a man and Jimin finally got to have sex with the love of his life. The end. 

( _"That's an awful way to end a story Tae. Plus you failed to mention all of Yoongi's cute adorable moments. Like when he..."_

_"Yeah, no one cares Jimin. Moral of the story is, you two could of been fucking months in advance but you were being oblivious fools."_

_"Like you and Jungkook were any better!"_

_"Jungkook and I were a classic love story honestly. He was the dashing prince who was constantly sticking his dick where he shouldn't, and I was an equally dashing, maybe more, Prince who was playing hard to get because I had fucking standards!"_

_"Yeah, those standards were thrown right out the window."_

_"He stopped sticking his dick in dirty whores and started permanently and loyally sticking it in me! Does that not sound like a beautiful love story?! Want to hear it Lisa? I promise its a lot more interesting than The Boring Adventures of Jimbles and his Grumpy Grandpa!"_

_"Fuck you, Tae!"_

_"YAH, KIM TAEHYUNG! I TOLD YOU TO MAKE THREE DRINKS 40 MINUTES AGO!!!"_

" _Mianhae, Hobi hyung!" )_

Hoseok had stood over them with a reprimanding glare after that, making sure they stopped getting distracted. Lisa had quiet enjoyed the story honestly. There was also a brief mention of a kidnapping but Taehyung didn’t go into detail. Saying something about how Yoongi had yet to thank him for it.

"He's a man of few words our Yoongi hyung. Still, that doesn't mean he'd turn you down. I'll mention it to him and let you know, yeah?" Hoseok said, bringing her back to the present.

"I'd really appreciate it." Lisa smiled gratefully at him.

"Huh. You'd accept Yoongi hyungs help but not mine? Should I be offended?" Hoseok pouted cutely. 

"Oppa, I..." Lisa started.

"HYUNG! If Yoongi comes by I'm not here, got it?!" Jimin stepped into the cafe. 

Jimin was dressed extravagantly, in black slacks and a black dress shirt. He wore this under an expensive looking black evening jacket with pretty silver patterns etched all over it. Each hand was adorned with pretty rings, all looking to be worth more than Lisa's college tuition. His hair was styled perfectly, parted to the side and revealing his forehead. Jimin also looked to be wearing makeup, his eyes rimmed lightly with eyeliner and a smudge of eyeshadow on his lids. He would look flawless if it weren't for the fact that he looked to have been crying. His normal smile that would reach his moon crescent eyes absent from his face. 

"Chimchim, is everything okay?" Hoseok frowned once he noticed the distressed look on the younger's face.

"Just...I just need some space. I'll be in the office." He sniffled before rushing up the stairs. 

They stared after him, worried for the man. Lisa had never seen him like this and was a bit thrown off. Jimin had always looked so carefree and untroubled. 

"He must have gotten into a fight with Yoongi again." Hoseok sighed.

"Again?" Lisa turned to him surprised.

All the times she had seen the couple together, they had never seemed troubled. Yoongi would come by to pick up his boyfriend from work as often as he could. Each time they had left hand in hand, Jimin smiling lovingly at him the whole way. Yoongi never even bothered to make conversation with anyone. Just the occasional hello and a sarcastic remark here and there. He only ever paid attention to Jimin. He wasn't as obvious as Namjoon with Jin but Lisa could tell the younger meant a lot to him. 

"Yoonig hyung...well he's emotionally constipated. He tends to say the wrong thing on a regular basis. Jimin is very understanding most of the time but it can get difficult. Normally when Yoongi screws up, Jimin runs off crying and avoids him as long as he can. Which to be honest isn't very long. Still, he's never had to wait long. Yoongi will be stubborn in the beginning but he's always the first to break."

"I...that doesn't seem healthy." Lisa muttered.

"If it were anyone else, it wouldn’t be. But they make it work. Besides, the fights never really last. I think the longest they've gone is 36 hours. Those three days were very stressful for Jungkook cause Jimin is extra clingy when he's fighting with Yoongi. He tends to latch himself to Taehyung and Tae, being the great friend that he is, was more than willing to comfort the heartbroken mochi. He didn't let Jungkook anywhere near him, stating that he had to give all his attention to his best friend until Yoongi got his head out of his ass." 

"Still, why are they together if they're constantly hurting each other." Lisa frowned.

It sounded like all the two ever do is fight. Yeah, the two have always looked to really care for each other the few times Lisa has seen them together. But now she was beginning to wonder if what they had was just an infatuation. A short-lived admiration for one another that wasn't built to last. If what they had was truly Love, shouldn't they be acting more like Namjoon and Jin? 

"Its simple really. They love each other." Hoseok gave her a knowing smile.

"But.."

"Even people in love fight, Lisa. Yoongi hyung and Jimin just happen to do it a lot more frequently than others. This is because Jimin can be a bit sensitive at times while Yoongi always has his foot in his mouth. But they are aware of this. They know each others faults and yet they're still head over heels for each other. Isn't that what Love is? To care for someone no matter their flaws?"   

"I...yeah. I guess so." Lisa still wasn't sure. 

"They're fine. Its been three years and they still see no one but each other. You can trust me on that. Now, grab a water bottle and take it to Jimin will yah? I'm sure Yoongi will come by to pick him up shortly."

Lisa did as she was told, making her way upstairs with a bottle in hand. The second floor was a bit different from downstairs in fact that it was built more like a lounge. There were couches instead of chairs and a T.V. Lined up against one wall were four computers for customers to use at their leisure. There was also a balcony, overlooking the cherry blossom surrounding the cafe. In the far corner was the managers office. It was soundproof and a world of its own, away from the customers and rowdy employees. Which explained how Namjoon didnt here the scuffle with Irene. Neither Jennie nor Chaerin unnie were in today so it was empty. Or at least it was until Jimin had arrived. Lisa approached the door and knocked hesitantly.

"GO AWAY YOONGI HYUNG! I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU!" Came the reply.

"Um...actually its Lisa. Sorry." She told him.

She waited as the man inside unlocked the door. Jimin opened it slowly, peeking his head out tentatively. He glanced behind Lisa, his lower lip caught in his teeth. His face fell once he saw that she was alone. He opened the door all the way and motioned for her to step inside. 

"Guess he didn't come after me this time." He pouted before sitting down on one of the office chairs. 

"I'm sure he's on his way." Lisa handed him the water bottle. 

"Thanks." He grumbled, wiping at a stray tear.

"You look very nice by the way." She tried to cheer him up a little.

"We were celebrating my graduation. He took me to this very nice and expensive restaurant and it was all so romantic." Jimin sniffled. 

"I take it, it didn't go as planned?" 

"We've been dating three years. I thought...I thought maybe today would be the day. I thought he was gonna...GOD I LOOKED LIKE SUCH AN IDIOT!!" Jimin buried his face in his hands. 

Lisa walked up to him and put an arm around his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her waist and sobbed into her shirt. She patted his back trying to comfort him the best that she could. Seeing him like this, it was a harsh reminder that it was best to avoid love at all costs. Why put yourself through so much pain? Why allow someone to have so much power over you? These are the questions she constantly asked herself. To keep herself from making the same mistake twice. 

"I..I..wa..was so ex...excited. He got us...it was beautiful, he got us a table by the window. It overlooked...I could see the whole city." He sobbed.

"Its okay, oppa." Lisa rubbed his back. 

"He left to go to the bathroom. When he...oh god! When he got back...he got on his knee and...it was awful Lisa! I got up and started screaming yes over and over again! I kept saying how happy I was! I was tearing up and everything! And he...he just...he just looked up at me totally confused. I finally calmed down enough to realize...to realize he was JUST TYING HIS FUCKING SHOE!!!"

"Oh, oh I'm so sorry." Lisa hugged him tighter. 

That could not have been pretty. Especially in the middle of a restaurant. Jimin must have been so embarrassed. 

"I hate him!! He said it was all a misunderstanding! He wasn't planning to propose!" 

He sounded more angry than sad now. 

"Its been three years! Namjoon proposed to Jin after dating only a few months! Does he not love me?! Is he not sure about us!? What's wrong with me that he doesn't want to marry me?!"

"Jiminie, baby. Sunshine of my life. How could you think I don't love you?"

Jimin stiffened in Lisa's arms as Yoongi stepped into the room. He was dressed picture perfect in black slacks and a white dress shirt with a white floral print evening jacket. The two of them must have turned heads at the restaurant. Jimin lifted his head to glance at the older man, Lisa taking the chance to pull away. Jimin didn't seem to notice, his eyes on his boyfriend. His lips began to tremble and looked on the verge of breaking down again. Lisa stepped back and towards the door. She had a foot out of the room but then thought better of it. What if things didn't get resolved and Jimin needed someone to cry on. Chewing on her lip, she stepped out of the room to give them space but left the door open. 

"Hyung..." Jimin whimpered.

"Why did you run off like that, sweetheart?" Yoongi crouched in front of him.

He pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped at the younger's face. Jimin stared down at him, hands trembling in his lap. 

"You...you said you weren't going to propose." Jimin sniffled. "You don't want to marry me." 

"Oh, Jimin. I wasn't planning to today, but that doesn't mean I don't want to."

Yoongi stood and pulled his boyfriend to his feet. He then sat in the chair and settled the younger in his lap. Jimin curled into him, wrapping his arms around Yoongi's neck and resting his head on his shoulder. 

"Then why haven't you yet?" Jimin questioned. 

"You just graduated. I didn't think you wanted to yet. I thought you'd want to focus on your dance career first." Yoongi kissed his forehead. 

"I can do that while being married to you, hyung. I was hoping you'd want to as soon as I finished college. Its all I've wanted for the past few months." 

"Park Jimin. You have been all I've wanted from the moment I met you. I cant imagine myself spending the rest of my life with anyone but you. I'm sorry I was too much of a coward to propose to you at the restaurant. I want to propose to you now, if you'd let me." 

Jimin lifted his head to properly look his boyfriend in the eye, the shock clear on his face. Yoongi smiled back at him, love and adoration for the younger radiating off him in waves. 

"You really want to?" Jimin looked unsure. "You're not just doing this because I want it? You want it too, right?" 

"Baby. Of course I do. As soon as I realized why you were so upset, I went straight to the jewelers."

Yoongi reached into his pocket and pulled out a velvet box. Jimin gasped in his arms.

"Now, I don't want you thinking I just picked this out on a whim. I've had this on hold for a little over a year now."

"Hyung! A year??" 

"Mmmhmm. I was just waiting until you were ready. Park Jimin, will you do me the honor of being my husband?"

Yoongi opened the box and showed him the ring. Jimin stared at it in awe for a moment before detaching his left arm from the mans neck. He gave Yoongi a quick peck on his cheek before holding out his hand with a giggle.

"Its a yes hyung, in case you didn't hear me at the restaurant."

The elder's smile widened showing of his cute gums, then he was taking the ring from the box and slipping it on his boyfriends finger. As soon as it was securely on, Jimin pressed a searing kiss on Yoongi's lips. Lisa watched with a relieved smile as they kissed fervently. Then Yoongi grabbed the younger by the thighs and roughly positioned him across his lap to where Jimin was straddling him. She heard Jimin whimper before he started to grind down slowly over the elders crotch. Yoongi growled into Jimins mouth, his hand slipping down his boyfriends pants and gripping his ass. At this point, Lisa was past traumatized and rushed to close the door. 

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard, you'll forget everything but my name." 

That was the last thing Lisa heard before pulling the door shut. She then ran down the stairs, grateful for soundproof walls. Hoseok rose an eyebrow at her as she approached the counter while fanning her flaming red cheeks. 

"I take it they made up?" Hoseok smirked. 

"Oh they certainly did." She muttered as she grabbed a water bottle for herself.

"See? Their Love might not be like everyone elses but it's still Love." He grinned at her.

"Yeah...I guess there's more than one type." She said.

She really didn't think they'd make up after seeing Jimin so broken up. But once Yoongi arrived, there was no denying that the two were deeply in love. Hoseok was right, it was different than most peoples. It was certainly nothing like Namjoons and Jin's. It was sure as hell nothing like what hers had been. Maybe there was more to this Love thing than she originally thought. Yoongi and Jimin had certainly proven as much. They had managed to turn an argument into a proposal. 

"By the way, you should expect a wedding invitation." 

" _Jjinja?_ So the bastard finally proposed?" Hoseok laughed.

"It was all very touching." Lisa sipped on her water. 

"Who proposed?" Rose appeared from the kitchen.

"Yoongi, apparently." Hoseok grinned.

"About time. Oppa, has Chaerin noona arrived yet? We're low on inventory." 

"Not yet, no. But it is a Saturday, so..."

"So, she'll probably walk in later with a killer hangover. Right." Rose sighed. 

As soon as she said this, the woman in question walked through the front door. She was dressed in black running shorts and an over sized blue hoodie. Her hair was pulled up in a messy bun and she wore a pair of black sunglasses. Gone were the heels, replaced with fluffy white sliders. They all stared as Chaerin trudged behind the counter and reached down into the mini fridge kept for employees. She pulled out a bottle of soju and proceeded to chug it. Lisa and the others watched her with wide eyes.

"Ugh...noona. I dont think that will help with your headache." Hoseok offered.

"The perfect cure for a hangover, is to get so drunk you no longer feel it. Learn from me, Hoseok dear." She said, her voice rough and raspy, before finishing off the bottle. 

"Right...um, how was your night noona?" 

"Tell me, Hobi. Why is it okay for men to have one night stands but not us woman?" 

"Ugh..."

"Don't answer that." Rose shook her head in warning. 

"I go out to have a good time and I occasionally have sex to relieve stress! What's wrong with that?!"

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Lisa supplied.

"Stress relief! That's all it is! I don't want a fucking relationship! I just want sex! But my mother keeps nagging at me to stop going out and to get married!! But does she nag Ji-yong oppa?? No! Shes perfectly fine with him sticking his dick in anything that fucking moves! Why does my older brother get to have casual sex while I get judged for it!! Tell me, hobi???" 

"Again, don't answer that." Rose muttered. "Unnie, how about I make you some coffee?"

"Coffee? Sure, why not. Make sure you pour some alcohol in it for me." Chaerin grumbled.

"I dont think..."

"I'll wait for it in my office. I need a fucking nap." 

With a quick wave, she started to make her way towards the stairs. She stumbled a few times but managed to make it to the last step. Rose and Hoseok shared exasperated looks at the managers drunk antics before getting back to work. Lisa watched her disappear for a moment before she started to clean a few coffee cups. As she cleaned, Lisa's eyes started to widen in realization.

"WAIT!! UNNIE DON'T!!!" She cried up at the ceiling. 

But it was too late.

"SON OF A BITCH!!!" Chaerin's voice resonated through out the building. 

"Huh....that probably sobered her up." Hoseok said.

Rose and Lisa could only nod in response.

 

* * *

Day 224

Lisa was currently at the register, ringing up an order. Jimin had disappeared a few moments ago, his phone gripped suspiciously in his hand. Probably got a text from the fiance. Regulars Baekhyun and Chanyeol were happily chatting with Taehyung off to the side. Sehun, their groups maknae, was currently counting his change about to pay. Lisa waited patiently, a smirk on her lips when Sehun grimaced at his hyungs public displays of affection. Chanyeol had his boyfriend in a back hug, kissing lightly at his neck. Taehyung didn't look the least bit bothered, this type of PDA being child's play for him. 

"Where are the others? Pretty mean of them to leave you alone with the lovebirds." Lisa said as she took the money. 

"Suho hyung and the others were busy and somehow I got stuck third wheeling with these two sickos." Sehun grumbled, leaning an elbow on the counter and resting his chin on his hand.

"Cheer up Oppa. I'm sure they'll tone it down." Lisa gave him his change.

"You and I both know that's not going to happen." He rolled his eyes as he put away his wallet. 

"Senshine! Lets go sit outside and look at the trees!" Baekhyun called as Chanyeol pulled him out to the double doors.

"Hyung no! Its fucking snowing!!" Sehun complained.

"But the trees look so pretty covered in ice! Come on!" 

"Oh my god. I hate them so much." Sehun sighed as he followed after his hyungs.

Lisa and Taehyung shared a laugh at his expense before getting back to work. After nearly 7 months of working at the cafe, Lisa had grown to love the place. She liked knowing all the regulars by name and she liked how they all recognized her now and spoke to her as if they've known each other for years. Everything had become so familiar, from the crazy antics of her coworkers to the sounds and smells of the building. She was glad that she hadnt been scared away by Hoseok and had gotten hired. Yes, it was still hard for her to be around the man. Only because she was pretty sure her crush was no longer a crush. Lisa was now positive that it never was one. She was completely and irrevocably in love with Jung Hoseok. She had been from the beginning. Now that she had accepted it, it was easier to handle but it was still annoying. She may have come to terms with her feelings but that doesn't mean she was going to act on it. She gets it, Love is beautiful, Love is warm, Love is addicting, Love is different for everybody, but Love just wasn't for her. She had made up her mind and Jung Hoseok was not going to change it! 

"Hey, Lisa!" 

Speak of the devil.

"Hey Oppa, what are you doing here on your day off?" She asked him as he stepped into the cafe.

He was dressed casually today, in jeans and bleached jean jacket over a bulls jersey. His red hair was slightly curled, a small braid on the side. Lisa was quiet enjoying the look, she was greatly impressed. Wait..no. No she wasnt! Damn you Jung Hoseok!

"I ugh...I actually came to ask you something." He chuckled nervously.

Oh. Oh no. Was this it? Was he going to ask? This was not okay. Lisa wasn't mentally prepared for this! In case your wondering what  _this_ is, its the day Hoseok asks her out. Lisa wasn't being a narcissist. She wasn't just assuming things. Lisa had actually overheard Tae and Jimin talking a few days ago about how the older man was plucking up the courage to ask. She had nearly fainted on the spot. On one side she was over the moon. On the other, she wanted to run. For the past few days she had been on edge, wondering when the man would approach her. She wasn't sure what she would say. She knew what she  _should_  say, which is no obviously. But her treacherous heart had her thinking otherwise. Maybe...maybe she should give it a chance. Maybe their relationship would be like Namjins, or Yoonmins, maybe Taekooks. Yes, Lisa was using ship names now. This is the outcome of working with the idiot 95 liners. 

"Um...Lisa?" 

"Hmmm? What? Oh sorry. What were you saying?" She smiled apologetically. 

"I was just...I wondered....I wanted to know how your choreography was coming along!" Hoseok spluttered. 

Lisa was not expecting that. And quite frankly, she was disappointed. 

"You...you came here to ask me about my dance?" She said.

"Uh huh. Yeah, that's it. You haven't come to the studio lately so I was just curious." He took a seat. 

The studio. Lisa had caved a few days after school started back up and took Hoseok up on his offer to use it. The dance rooms at the school were great and all but she would occasionally have to share it with other seniors working on their own performances. She had complained about this once and Jimin had told her to just go to Hoseoks. She couldn't find a valid excuse not to so she just sucked it up and went. It had worked out pretty well, her choreography coming along nicely with the occasional input from Hoseok. She guessed that was probably why they had gotten much closer over the past few months. Lisa found herself at his studio just about every night, staying their till late. He'd help her out when she was struggling and every once in a while he would bring her take out. The two would sit side by side against the floor to ceiling mirror sharing the food. They'd talk about everything and nothing. It was...nice. Comfortable. It was in the studio that she had realized how far gone she was for the man. She wondered if he had fallen for her during that time as well. 

"Its um...yeah its going okay. Sorry I haven't been by, I've just been teaching a few of the dancers the choreography." 

"Oh. How are they doing? I heard you chose Jungkook as the lead dancer." 

"They struggle here and there but I'm sure they'll get it soon. Jungkook's actually pretty talented, don't tell him I said that, and he learned the dance pretty quickly so I figured he was the best choice. He's a senior too, but he didn't want to do a solo performance since dancing is just a hobby for him and he has other plans after graduation. Said it wasn't fair to the other seniors who wanted a career out of it. Still, I figured he should still get the chance to be seen so I asked him to be a part of my group." 

"Jungkook never has trouble being seen, Lisa." Hoseok chuckled.

"Okay fine, Taehyung bribed me with a Gucci jacket so he could see his boyfriend front and center. He said Jungkook was being extremely selfish in not giving him the opportunity to ogle his hot dancer body. Something about watching him on stage doing unspeakable things to his nether region. His words not mine. Don't tell Jungkook that either." 

"This doesn't surprise me." He shook his head and then he lifted a brow at her. "Though I'm surprised you took the bribe."

"I may not be as materialistic as some women but I'm not stupid. I would never turn down a designer jacket if its being offered for free." She told him.

"Smart girl." He grinned at her.

"Um...Hobi hyung?" 

The two of them glanced at the door where a certain regular had just entered the cafe. He had his mocha colored hair hidden under a white cap and wore an over sized grey hoodie. He carried a medium sized purple box wrapped in a pretty silver ribbon. The kid's eyes roamed the cafe hopefully, clearly looking for someone. 

"Hey there Jihoon, Taehyung must be in the kitchen." Hoseok smiled knowingly. 

"Oh...that's not...I mean I wasn't..." Jihoon blushed furiously. 

"Tae oppa. Jihoon is here." Lisa opened the kitchen door and called out to the man. 

Jihoon's cheeks were now a raging red as he pulled out a stool next to Hoseok. Lisa rang up the kid's regular order with a grin, watching the enamored boy fidget with the present in his lap. She also kept eyeing the door, keeping an eye out for a certain someone who was coming by for lunch. Lisa suddenly hoped the kid made this quick. Nobody liked a pissed off muscle bunny. Well, besides Taehyung but that was because he was a masochist.

"Jihoonie! Let me get started on your hot chocolate." Taehyung burst out of the kitchen with a boxy grin.

"Um...yeah thank you, hyung." Jihoon smiled back shyly. 

"You know, I never really understood why you keep coming here when you don't like coffee." Tae said as he prepared the drink.

Lisa and Hoseok exchanged exasperated looks. Jin wasn't the only one who could be oblivious. At least this one was harmless. Jihoon had been coming to the cafe as often as he could ever since he first saw Taehyung. He had come in hoping to finally start liking coffee in order to look more mature. It had been a total bust and he had wrinkled his face at the bitter taste as soon as he took the first sip. But he did take a liking to the barista who had chuckled at his displeasure and had offered him a sweeter drink instead. 

"I just...I really like it here." Jihoon played with the ribbon on the box.

"Here you...oh? Who's the present for." Taehyung grinned as he put the drink down. 

He leaned over the counter to get a closer look and Jihoon's eyes widened at the close proximity. Lisa was suddenly worried for the kids health. Not many people can handle having a face like Taehyung's inches from theirs. She watched as the younger froze for a second before standing up hurriedly and thrusting the box in front of the barista. Taehyung blinked in surprise, eyeing the present questioningly. 

"Happy...Happy Birthday Hyung." Jihoon said to the floor.

"Jihoonie. My birthday isn't for another two weeks." Taehyung told him, surprised by the unexpected gift. 

"I..I know. Its just that I'm leaving for vacation with my family in a few days so I wont be here for it." They boy muttered.

"You really didn't have to get me anything." Tae said.

"I wanted to. I just...I really like you hyung. I admire you a lot and hope to become a great photographer like you one day." Jihoon plucked up the courage to glance up.

Another reason the kid was so enamored was because of the pictures he had found on the Universities web-page. He had been looking for places to apply and had fallen in love with the shots taken by recently graduated photography major Kim Taehyung. After he had seen them, he thought to ask the man about it and had been in awe when Taehyung admitted that was him. Taehyung was a common name so he never thought that the pretty barista and the person who took such beautiful pictures were one and the same. They had shared many conversations about the art of photography after that, Taehyung even showing him a few of his old portfolios. 

"That's really sweet of you. I actually got something for you too! It was for Christmas but since you're not going to be here, I'll just give it to you now." Taehyung ruffled his hair before crouching down and digging under the counter. 

"Oh no...that's...you really didn't have too." Jihoon looked surprised.

"Of course I did. How could I not get my cute photography  _hoobae_  a present! Especially when he's choosing to follow in my footsteps and attending the same school I did! I'd be a bad  _sunbae_  if I didn't get you anything." Taehyung popped back up with a present of his own. 

Lisa wasn't a bit surprised that Taehyung had actually bought the kid something. The two had met just a few weeks after Tae graduated and have gotten close over the past few months. They've even met a few times outside of the cafe, Taehyung helping the boy with his photography portfolios now that he was a freshman taking the same courses the elder once did. Hoseok was watching the exchanged, a small smile on his lips. 

"Open yours first Jihoonie." Tae said as he handed over the gift. 

Jihoon smiled brightly at the elder ready to tear into the present. But then he was frowning, sad eyes on the box in his hand.

"What's wrong?" Hoseok asked.

"Christmas...I forgot about getting you a Christmas present, Hyung! I promise I'll find something and bring it to you before I leave!"

"Dont worry about it. I'll think of this as a Birthday and Christmas present" Taehyung chuckled.

"Are you sure?" Jihoon pouted.

"Positive. Now open the present, Jihoonie." He urged.

The three of them watched as the kid did as he was told. Jihoon saw what was hidden inside and his face froze in shock. He looked from the gift to Taehyung repeatedly, at a loss for words. Lisa and Hoseok both stepped closer for a better look, wondering what had made the kid speechless. 

"A camera?" Lisa wondered aloud. 

"Not just...not just any....this...this is a Leica M6 Rangefinder Film camera! Hyung, this is a 5,000 dollar camera! I cant accept this!" Jihoon looked distraught. 

"5 thousand! As in 5 and three 0's?" Lisa exclaimed.

"Wow." Hoseok whistled. 

"It's the same one I've been using recently. Aced my final with that baby. 10/10 would recommend." Taehyung grinned proudly. 

"Seriously hyung, this is too much." Jihoon shook his head.

"It's really not. I don't want to sound smug or anything but that amount of money is nothing to me. I wanted you to have the best for your first year. Please accept it and use it to take hundreds of beautiful pictures, yeah?" Tae fluttered his eyelashes. 

"Hyung...I." Jihoon blushed.

"Kim Taehyung. Who are you fluttering your eyelashes at like that!" An angry voice suddenly interrupted them. 

" _Shit. Abort! Abort!"_ Hoseok whispered throwing himself behind the counter and pulling Lisa away from the line of fire. 

The two of them backed away and stopped at a safe distance. They watched as Jeon Jungkook dressed in black slacks and a tucked in navy dress shirt with sleeves rolled up to the elbows stepped into the building. His eyes boring holes into one poor defenseless Park Jihoon. The kid's face was now extremely pale, hand clutching the camera tightly. 

"Babe. Is it lunch time already?" Tae wondered, clearly not understanding the situation. 

21 year old Chaebol Jeon Jungkook. Lisa knew him way before she worked at the cafe. They were in the same year, both with the same double majors. By day he was a college student, but at night he was the owner of Seoul's biggest most popular club. This was only a mere hobby, though like his dancing. It had been a birthday present from his parents. The young heir was currently a leading benefactor in the entertainment industry, which is why he even bothered going to school. He needed his business degree in order to fully own a few of the entertainment companies he had recently invested in. He was one of the most sought out bachelors until, well until he wasn't. 

Everyone knew that Kim Taehyung belonged to one Jeon Jungkook. He had staked his claim the moment he had spotted the tall beauty during his first year of college. No one could distract him from the pretty photography major, though many tried. Lisa hadn't been there to witness the beginning of Taekook but she had heard stories. Stories about how Taehyung wanted nothing to do with the freshman, his older brother having warned him of Jungkooks philandering ways. Tae of course trusted Namjoons judgment since his hyung was also know for sleeping around at the time. 

That didn't stop Jungkook from trying though. There had been a lot of push an pull for the first couple of months. Taehyung had held firm and was probably the first ever to resist the rich chaebol for as long as he did. Eventually he relented and the rest was history. Jungkook never looked at another man again. He was completely head over heels in love with his conquest. Only problem was, Jungkook was the definition of possessive. Which was extremely problematic due to the fact that Taehyung was a head turner. Every where the elder went, people couldn't help but stare. Some stared a lot longer than necessary making it very difficult for Jungkook to keep his cool.

Most of the time, it was just a stranger in the streets who he could usually scare off with a well practiced murderous glare. Other times Taehyung would befriend an admirer, stressing Jungkook out to no end. There was no helping this though, Taehyung being the social butterfly that he was. The thing was, much like their eldest hyung Jin, Tae was oblivious to peoples advances. Jungkook had to literally spell it out for him when he was pursuing the elder, so he was aware of this fact.

Park Jihoon, in Jungkooks eyes, was one of the few lucky admirers that had the honor of befriending his Taetae. At first he had found the kid's crush amusing, telling Lisa how sorry he felt for the kid since he would never experience mind blowing sex with Kim Taehyung. Emphases on the never. 

( _"YAH! JEON JUNGKOOK! How dare you put that image in my head!"_

_"You're blushing. Lisa, are you a closeted pervert?"_

_"Shutup and get lost you idiot!"_ )

Then the kid kept coming around. Not only that, but Taehyung had the gall to ignore Jungkook in favor of the brat on some occasions. For some unfortunate reason, Lisa was always there during these moments which made her privy to Jungkooks rants. Yes, he understood that Jihoon was a photography enthusiast like his precious Tae. Yes, he knew that Taehyung loved to talk about cameras, the beauty of  _bokeh_ (whatever that meant), and the different types of exposure. Yes, he was aware that sometimes Tae got touchy with others instinctively.

( _"Oh my God! He better get his hands of his fucking knee or I'm gonna...ow! What the hell, Lisa!"_

_"Leave them alone and stop glaring at the poor kid!"_

_"I will when he backs the fuck...ow! Damn it, Lisa!"_ )

But that didn't make him any less jealous. Park Jihoon had become the bane of Jungkooks existence in a matter of days. And now here he was, exchanging gifts with  _his,_ emphasis on  _HIS_ , Taetae! Lisa was very concerned for the kid. 

"Yes. It is. Here I thought I was gonna spend it with my  _boyfriend_ , but come to find that he's busy exchanging gifts." Jungkook approached the counter, eyes still on Jihoon. 

"Hmm? Oh, this wont take long. Just wait at our usual table for me to finish, yeah?" Taehyung grinned at his boyfriend.

Hosoek shook his head beside Lisa. She knew how he felt.

"Um...hyung. Maybe I should just go..." Jihoon managed to say. 

"But I haven't opened mine yet! Give me a sec." Tae started to unwrap the gift.

"Yes. Lets see what little Jihoon-ah bought you Tae." Jungkook crossed his arms.

Was he flexing? God Lisa was just about done with him. He caught her eye and she mouthed at him to stop, threatening to smack him. He just shrugged at her like he was doing no wrong. 

"Oh! This is...Jihoonie this is perfect!" Taehyung exclaimed, wide boxy grin on display. 

Then he was rushing around the counter and wrapping his arms around the kid in a tight hug. Jungkook's eyes widened comically, nostrils flaring. He probably would of pried them apart if Hoseok and Lisa hadnt sent him a warning glance. Jungkook motioned at the display of affection in front of him, silently asking them how he could possibly just stand there and watch. Hosoek pointed a threatening finger at him, forcing him to sit still. Thankfully, the two didn't try his patience for to long and separated after a few seconds. 

"It was beautifully shot. I never even saw you take it." Taehyung was saying, gaze on what looked to be a picture frame.

"That's because you looked the most beautiful at the time, hyung. I couldn't help but pull out my camera." Jihoon stared at his feet.

Jungkook finally had enough. Was this kid really complimenting his boyfriend right in front of him?

"Well? Lets see it." He held out his hand for the so called "beautiful" gift.

Taehyung flashed him a smile before burrowing his way under his boyfriends arm. With a tight grip on the younger waist, he showed him the present Jihoon had given him. Lisa was curious as to what it was but she was to far away to see. What she did see was the way Jungkook's eyes widened again but this time in surprise. She watched as he looked from the frame in his hand to the kid who had gifted it. Then his face seemed to soften and a loving smile appeared on his lips. 

"This, wow, this is great. You sure know how to use a camera, kid." Jungkook told him.

"Thank you. I..um..I had never seen that look in hyungs eyes before. I thought it made him look even prettier. You also looked a lot more approachable Jungkook-ssi." 

"Isn't it such a thoughtful gift, Kookie? I remember once telling him how much I loved you and that I wished I had proof of it. Now I do." Taehyung kissed his boyfriends cheek. 

"Yeah. It's an amazing present, Jihoon. Really, thank you." Jungkook smiled at the boy.

"You're welcome. I never thought I'd capture something like that on camera. It made me want to be a photographer even more." Jihoon smiled back, more at ease.

"With that camera, you'll capture a lot more beautiful moments Jihoonie. So promise you'll use it?" Taehyung motioned at the gift in his hand. 

"Is that what you used you're work money for?" Jungkook asked, eyeing the camera.

Taehyung nodded, a proud smile on his face.

"I'm really grateful hyung. Nobody's ever given me something like this. Still, its a lot of money and I..."

"If you ask me, the picture is worth a lot more than the camera. Keep it." Jungkook told him. 

Jihoon stared at the couple, still a little unsure. Then he must've realized that they wouldn't take no for an answer and nodded with a small smile. 

"I'll use it for as long as I can, hyung. I promise." 

The boy then made to leave, his gift clutched tightly in his arms. He glanced back to give them a wave before stepping outside, promising to come by again before his trip. 

"What exactly is the..." Hoseok eyed the frame.

"Kookie. Lets go upstairs. Noona and Jennie aren't in the office right now." Taehyung clutched the younger's shirt with hooded eyes. 

Hoseok knew where this was going and pinched the bridge of his nose. Lisa also caught the obvious hint and began sputtering objections.

"No. Hell no. Its lunch hour and were about to get swamped! No way in Hell..."

"Well, since nobody is using it. We might as well." Jungkook growled before throwing his boyfriend over his shoulder and rushing towards the stairs. 

A few customers watched them go, confused expressions on their faces. Lisa was suddenly very relieved to know the office was soundproof. 

"Tae oppa! You're our only barista! Who's going to make the drinks! And Jimin Oppa isn't back from sexting yet!!" She yelled after them. 

"Tell them to wait 15 minutes."

Jungkook slapped his ass, already half way up the stairs. 

"I meant 30!" 

Then they were gone. Lisa sighed, this being maybe the fourth time she's witnessed this from the two. After the incident with Jimin and Yoongi, which had been a shock, she found out that it hadn't been the first time, nor the last. The second time she witnessed it, Jungkook had stepped into the cafe and grabbed Tae's hand blatantly exclaiming that he was horny. Lisa had stared after them with wide eyes and her mouth hanging open. Hoseok had teased her, saying she looked like a goldfish. He had then explained that this was a common occurrence. Poor Jennie and Chaerin had to sanitize the office on a regular basis. Jin couldn't really say anything to them since he was know to occasionally use said room for similar purposes. Apparently everyone has at least once. 

"What caused the sudden change in mood though." She wondered aloud.

"Probably this." Hoseok said.

Lisa turned to face him and saw him leaning on his elbows over the counter, the picture frame in his hand. She went to stand beside him and took a look at the mysterious picture. She let out a small gasp as she took in the scene captured on camera. It was a picture of Taehyung and Jungkook standing under one of the cherry blossoms outside. Jungkook had an arm around the Tae's waist, the elders chin held lightly between his fingers to pull his face towards his own. Taehyung had his hands resting on the younger's shoulders, lips parted. They were moments away from a kiss, eyes only on each other. But it was the look of pure undying love in those eyes that had caught her attention. It was breathe taking and oh so real. Lisa had witnessed so many kinds of love while working in the cafe. From Namjoons gentle and warm affection towards Jin. To Yoongi's subtle and doting care for Jimin. And Jungkooks possessive and burning passion for Taehyung. There was even Jennie and her tender protectiveness of Jisoo. All of them in love but all so different. Like Lisa's said before, she always knew love existed. Seen it with her own eyes. But never had she seen it captured this way before. The picture made Love look so...attainable. Like anyone could have it, even...even someone who had once been broken by it.

"Lisa. Can I ask you what I really came here for." Hoseok suddenly whispered beside her, eyes still on the picture. 

"Yes." She whispered back.

"Will you go on a date with me?" 

"Yes."

* * *

 

Day 285

"Damn it! I'm out of soju!"

Lisa stopped staring at the clock for a moment to glance beside her. Chaerin was crouched in front of the mini fridge behind the counter with a frown on her face. She surveyed the contents, pulling out bottles of water hoping to find her precious soju hidden behind them. Lisa rose an eyebrow at the woman before turning her attention back to the clock. Just 30 more minutes. The thought had her chewing on her lower lip. 

"Rough day, Unnie." She asked, hoping to calm her nerves with casual conversation. 

It was Saturday night, almost 10 o'clock and closing time. Lisa should be excited. Her work day is almost over. Instead she was anxious, her stomach churning and palms sweating. She has no reason to be restless, this isn't their first date after all. That's what she keeps telling herself but it does nothing to ease her apprehension. 

"I fucking hate Valentines day. A shitty holiday if you ask me." Chaerin stood with her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face.

She wore a very nice and tight long sleeved dress that accentuated her curves in all the right places. Her hair was loose and curled, makeup perfectly done with her usual winged eyeliner. Her feet were currently bare, her black heels having been removed a few hours ago and now laying on the floor beside them. Lisa was used to seeing her dressed up on weekdays but it was weird seeing her in anything but a hoodie on a Saturday. Rose had also rose a questioning eyebrow when she had walked in that morning. Chaerins Friday nights always consisted of bars and clubs, leaving her very hungover the next morning. But she had come in just fine, not teetering the slightest on her heels. It had been odd to say the least. They didn't get the chance to ask though since she immediately disappeared to the office with a bottle of soju. 

"Is that why you actually stayed the whole day today?" She asked, still curious about the dress.

Normally, Chaerin would walk in late on Saturdays and spend maybe an hour or two working. Then she would promptly give up and trudge her way down the stairs and out the door. Her hangovers were just to brutal. Still, Lisa gave her props for trying. She wouldn't have even bothered coming in. 

"Believe it or not, I didn't go out last night. Men tend to get desperate and clingy the days leading up to Valentines. There is this stupid belief that one must have a date on this damn holiday. Which means everyone was looking for girlfriends last night, not one night stands. And you know how I feel about dating."

"Not your style. We know." Rose came back from the bathroom. "Did the last customer leave?" 

"Yep. I'm so glad Jin oppa doesn't make us do anything festive for Valentines. We'd still have people milling around if we did." Lisa said.

"Its cause even though he loves his cafe, he thinks that a coffee date is too boring for Valentines. Means your not trying hard enough. Anyways, unnie, why not agree to a date today? You'd get laid and a free meal. Doesn't sound to bad to me." Rose removed her apron and took a seat. 

"Yeah, but at what cost!" Chaerin sighed with a shake of her head.

"True. They might get attached and then you'd end up with a pest problem."

"Exactly! I'm glad i'm not the only single woman around here! Its good to have someone to relate to when i'm surrounded by sappy couples." Chaerin grinned at Rose.

"They're not so bad." Lisa chuckled

She thought of Jimin sitting at the counter wedding planning and flaunting his ring to anyone who will listen. He occasionally whines about Yoongi, thinking that the man wasn't as invested in the upcoming nuptials as he was. Yoongi always proved otherwise though, whether it be joining him to see the venues or giving some input on a flower arrangement. Then there was Jin who was constantly scolding his clumsy husband and reprimanding him for breaking whatever it was he managed to get his hands on. Still, he was always bragging about how lucky he was for finding the perfect husband to match his handsome face. He insists that everyone be jealous of his sexy Joonie who constantly showers him with unabashed love and affection. There was also Jennie who always walked in carrying whatever Jisoo had forgotten that morning and complaining about how forgetful she was. She was never serious though, giving her girlfriend a peck on the cheek before leaving her to her work. And of course Taehyung who is always face-timing his younger boyfriend, the two able to talk for hours on end with hardly a pause for breathe. He walks around with Jungkook in his hand, only ever hanging up when the younger starts yelling at customers to stay away from his boyfriend. If he's not face-timing him, Taehyung is swiping through his photo gallary and smiling at the wide variety of blurry pictures he has saved of Jungkook. You'd think the professional photographer would take better pictures but Taehyung likes them that way, insisting that it gives them character. She really has no problem watching them all, always talking about their significant others with hearts in their eyes. Lisa found it all very endearing. 

"Of course you would think that, now that you've joined the dark side." Rose smirked at her. 

"Wha...I have...I certainly have not!" Lisa spluttered, cheeks burning. 

"Ugh huh. You're such a bad liar." Chaerin grinned knowingly. 

"We've just...it's only been...we've only gone on 3 dates so far. We're not dating!" She exclaimed.

"Maybe he wants to change that. Maybe he plans to ask you to be his girlfriend tonight, on this here holiday of love" Rose wiggled her eyebrows.

"Awww! Our little Lisa is going on a Valentines date?! Cute!" Chaerin cooed. 

"What about you?! Why all dressed up today if you don't have a date!" Lisa changed the subject, not wanting to be teased any further. 

"Me? Oh, I'm..."

She was interrupted by the front door being opened. The sound of it caused Lisa to jump, her anxiety coming back full force. She felt her heart begin to race, feeling very apprehensive again. She should've said no, she should've said she was to tired today. She glanced behind her towards the door, trying to think of an excuse to cancel. But the man standing there was not who she had thought. She let out a breath she didn't realized she'd been holding when she recognized the familiar face.

"Ji-yong Oppa. What brings you in this late?" She asked, a slight tremor in her voice. 

Rose gave her an odd look but she ignored it. 

"Just picking up my lovely sister." He grinned at them.

"Remind me again why you're having me meet your fiance, today of all days. Aren't couples supposed to be alone on Valentines day?" Chaerin sighed as she slipped on her heels and grabbed her clutch. 

"Ji-eun and I dont feel the need to celebrate Valentines. We think of it as a regular day for us. Beside's she wanted to meet you and I knew you wouldn't have any plans, per usual." He smirked teasingly. 

"By choice!"

"Yeah, yeah. You like to live wild and free, ain't nobody tying you down. I know." Ji-yong rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. I thought you were the same, you know. Still can't believe you hid a girlfriend from us for almost 4 years. Even more baffling is how mom didn't find out. That woman is a fucking blood hound, I swear." Chaerin grumbled.

"4 years!? That's a long time Oppa." Rose whistled. 

"How could anyone pull that off." Lisa shook her head in disbelief. 

"Mom knew I was always going out. I just made her believe that it was with multiple people. I made sure she never thought otherwise. I couldn't very well tell her that I was dating someone, her being the way she is." He shrugged. 

"Yeah, she would've started planning the wedding the moment you brought her home. I don't blame you for lying, but thanks to you mom is nagging at me to get hitched even more now." Chaerin pouted.

"Just grin and bear it, sister dear. She's never going to lay off."

"I know. Lets just go already, Ji-eun must be tired of waiting. See you girls later, make sure to lock up and leave no lights on!" 

With that, she grabbed her brothers arm and led him out of the building. Ji-yong gave them a wave and smile goodbye before allowing himself to be pulled away by Chaerin. Lisa and Rose got up and started cleaning off tables and turning off lights until only the front counter was left illuminated. Rose was in the middle of turning off the coffee machines while Lisa cleared out the register when she spoke. 

"Why do you look like you don't want to go on your date with Hobi Oppa?" 

Lisa froze.

"I thought things were going well between the two of you. He sure thinks so." Rose muttered. 

She had walked up behind Lisa and placed a hand on her shoulder. Lisa stiffened at the touch but let out a shaky breathe when she reminded herself that it was just Rose. Her closest friend. The one she shares everything with. Rose turned her around, forcing Lisa to face her. 

"Lisa. Tell me whats on your mind. If you don't like him then why...."

"I do." Lisa kept her eyes on the ground.

"What?" Rose frowned. 

"I do like him. God, Rose, I more than like him, I think I...no, I know I love him." Lisa finally spoke the words she hadn't dared to say out loud. 

"Then whats the problem?" Her friend asked gently. 

"What if...what if it doesn't work out? What if I fall in to deep while he's only got his feet in the water?" Lisa buried her face in her hands.

"Oh Lisa, you need to forget about Ten. He was a conceited asshole who only used you to get what he wanted. I'm sorry you fell so hard for him and I know it hurt when he left but you need to move on. For your sake, and for Hoseok's. He really likes you Lisa, don't let your fear of getting hurt again push him away."

Ten. Lisa's ex from her senior year in high school. He was a dancer like her and they had met in their towns dance studio in Thailand. He was a year older than her, already graduated. It's been years since she's seen him, yet his presence still lingers. He had once meant everything to Lisa. She thought he had felt the same way. He treated her like a precious gem, always whispering sweet things in her ear and holding her like he never wanted to let go. She had felt loved and wanted. He made her feel beautiful and confident. Ten had known just what to do and say to steal her heart. And then break it. 

They both wanted the same thing, to live their lives doing what they love. To dance. The first few months of their relationship had been full of shy gazes and soft kisses. It was still new and fresh, neither knowing each other all that well. But it wasn't long before he broke through her shell and Lisa dived in head first thinking he'd swim along side her. Turned out that he stayed afloat while she was slowly drowning. Lisa didn't know he was only stringing her along until he got what he needed from her. She was so lost in him that she would never have believed he had an ulterior motive.

Ten knew something Lisa didn't, long before he asked her to be his girlfriend. An Idol company in Korea had seen videos of their dance practices at the studio. They were sending a representative to watch them perform and to pick a lucky someone to become a trainee. He saw it as a chance to make it big. There was just one problem. The instructor was almost positive that Lisa would be the one chosen. She was top of the class, the face of their small dance group. Ten knew that the only way to win was to get her out of the picture. And so, he asked her out on a date. She made the mistake of saying yes. 

Lisa soon found out about the visiting Idol recruiter, and was very excited along with the rest of the class. She wasn't all that keen on becoming a singer, but she figured it would be her best chance at becoming a famous choreographer one day. Lisa had planned on working herself hard, deciding to put all her energy into her performance. But then Ten asked for her help. He wasn't as confident as her, he had told her. He didn't think he had what it takes. He wanted her to help him choreograph a routine, help him practice so he wouldn't look like a fool next to her. At that point, Lisa was head over heels in love and the thought of her boyfriend feeling so down on himself was unbearable. She didn't hesitate to tell him yes.

Thing was, he had her so busy helping him that she barely had time for her own performance. Ten would call her late at night and sometimes early morning needing help with his dance. Being the dutiful girlfriend that she was, she could never say no. She spent hours teaching him and guiding him through the choreo. Every day was spent by his side, making sure he didn't miss a single step. Then, seeing no other solution, she'd stay up all night working on her own routine. This went on for a month, leaving her exhausted and barely able to stand on her feet. Finally, the day came to perform. Ten performed greater than he ever had that day. Lisa had watched from the side lines, feeling proud and oh so in love. Her turn came around but the only thing she remembers is dozens of unfamiliar faces rushing towards her before the world went black. 

Ten had won. While Lisa spent the next two days in a hospital bed with an I.V up her arm. She had called him when she woke up, wondering why he wasn't by her side. He never answered. She sent him messages, telling him how proud of him she was and how great he had been on that stage. He left her on read. The day she got discharged, she showed up at his doorstep. When he opened the door, it was with a look of complete and utter disgust. What the hell was she doing there, he had asked. Didn't she get the hint? He wanted nothing to do with her. He was a trainee now, soon to be an idol. He shouldn't waste his time on a mediocre dancer like her. What kind of weak person would faint in the middle of a performance? What the hell was she doing that she wasn't taking better care of herself? She shouldn't have even bothered to perform. 

Lisa had stood there, her mind not able to process what was happening. She couldn't even shed a tear, thinking it was all some sick joke. He loved her, he had to. They were everything to each other. At least, that's what she had thought. Lisa had given him everything she had to offer. Her mind, body and soul. How could he possibly not love her back? He only stared at her, looking at her like she was a stranger. When she was finally able to speak, all she could think to ask was, why? He had laughed then before telling her words she will never forget,  _"Because it was easy"_. 

She had stood there long after he had slammed the door in her face. Her body numb and her heart shattered at her feet. She doesn't remember how she got home or what she told her parents. All she knows is that she spent the next few months in a daze. Thankfully, she was able to keep her grades up during the last few days of class. She graduated High School but didn't have it in her to apply to college. She missed the enrollment deadline much to her parents chagrin. No one could get through to her. They couldn't understand why she was suddenly locking herself up in her room. Or why she woke up with red rimmed tired eyes. She didnt have the strength to tell them, nor did she care to. Most of her so called friends dropped her pretty quickly. Only Rose, her pen pal from Korea, continued to reach out to her. No matter how many times Lisa pushed her away, Rose never faltered. 

It had been almost 4 months, the worst she had ever experienced, before Rose was able to break through. She, along with her two unnies, offered her an escape. They told her to leave Thailand, where everything reminded her of him. They offered her a home with them, so she wouldn't be alone. With her parents permission, she packed up and moved to Korea. It was like breathe of fresh air, she no longer felt like she was suffocating. Rose and the others never let her feel worthless, tainted, or used. Things she had foolishly planted in her own head after Tens betrayal. They were a pleasant distraction from her toxic thoughts. It wasn't long before they convinced her to dance again, and soon enough she was accepted at the University. She put all her time and energy on graduating, on becoming the choreographer she has always wanted to be. At the same time, she through away all foolish thoughts involving love. Never again would she be at the mercy of someone else. Never again would she give her heart so carelessly. Or...that's what she thought.

"Rose...I don't think I'm strong enough to do this again." She said, barely a whisper.

"Lisa. You've seen for yourself, there's more than one type of love. The one you shared with Ten, it was one-sided and a lie. Think of the others. Of Namjoon and Jin, Jimin and Yoongi, Taehyung and Jungkook, Jennie and Jisoo, hell even Chaerin and her one night stands. There is a huge difference between them and you and Ten."

Lisa looked up from her hands, curious as to what Rose would say next. 

"The difference being that the Love they have is mutual. All of them share the same feelings and treat each other like they're the world. Chaerin is slightly different, being that its lust instead of love. But that's the kind of "love" she wants and shes content with that. Point being, you loved Ten but he didn't love you back. That sounds harsh but its true. The reason you were so broken was because everything you felt he did not. Love is give and take, Lisa. He was taking and never giving. You gave and gave, and never received. Hobi oppa, he wont be like that. I know he wont. He will give you what you need, you just have to give him that chance."

Rose pulled Lisa in, wrapping comforting arms around her. Lisa let herself be enveloped, grateful for her friends words. That's how Hoseok found them when he arrived. He had been confused, but Lisa had just smiled before taking his hand in hers. Rose saw them off with a smile outside the cafe once they closed up. Lisa missed the way she watched them drive off with a warm relieved smile, not turning to leave till they were out of site. 

Lisa spent the remainder of Valentines day with a nervous and blushing Hoseok who made sure she was comfortable through their whole date. He pulled out her chair at the restaurant. Cut his steak, then switched plates with her. Gave her his jacket when she shivered. It was perfect, all the way up to his confession. Lisa hesitated only for a moment before she did what she thought she'd never do again. She dived in. 

* * *

 

Day 385

"Alright everyone! We're up next, make sure you've stretched and remember your positions! Hoshi oppa go tell Jun oppa and Minghao to stop making out and to get their horny asses ready! Oh for the love of God, will someone fix Winwin's harness before he chokes himself! Yuta that better not be a fucking ketchup stain on your shirt! And where's Shownu oppa, he said he'd be here to help me clean up one of the transitions last minute?!"

Lisa was stressed, pacing backstage. Her teams performance was minutes away and she couldn't help but pick at it wondering if it was good enough. Hoseok had promised her it was more than perfect, but she was still nervous. There were at least 5 scouts out there, waiting to see her fail. God, she was definitely feeling the pressure. 

"Calm down will ya? Trust me, it will be fine. I'm lead dancer remember." Jungkook walked up to her with a smirk, as he adjusted his own harness over his chest.

"Your confidence is astounding." She rolled her eyes.

"Well, when you're as talented as I am, you tend to be. By the way, these harnesses are a little questionable aren't they? I think I saw one like this in Jimin's room once. You really are a perv...ow!" He rubbed his rib where she had just elbowed him.

"Just find me Shownu Oppa, will you?" She ordered, forcing down a blush. 

"He's already in the crowd! He said to tell you that there's no need to change anything, its fine the way it is. And to stop overthinking things and calm down!"

"What?! But he said he'd..."

"Lisa! He said he wont fix what doesn't need fixing! Do as he says and breath!"

"Ok. Ok, yeah. Its fine. Totally fine." She chewed on her lip. 

"I'm gonna go stretch, try not to faint yeah?" 

He walked away with a chuckle before Lisa could swat at him. She made her rounds, making sure everyone had their steps down and were properly dressed. No matter what Jungkook says, the harness were a fucking look. So what if they were a bit risque. 

"Is that...please tell me my kookie is wearing one of those!" She heard a very excited voice behind her.

Lisa turned to see Taehyung with a bouquet of flowers in his arm while pointing at a very shocked Winwin. The younger was blushing furiously as Taehyung got closer to get a better look of the black accessory. 

"Yah! Oppa! Stop getting my dancer all flustered! Winwin, go on and stretch." Lisa walked up to them with a sigh.

She pulled the boy away from Tae's scrutiny and nudged him towards the others who were watching with amused grins. They started teasing him as he sat down, laughing when his blush only deepened. Jungkook must've walked off somewhere because he was no where to be seen. Not that he would've minded the exchange since Winwin was harmless. He probably would've teased the younger a long with others. 

"Lisa. Those harnesses are the best idea you've ever had. Hoshi! You look like a fucking snack!" He yelled with a grin and wave.

Hoshi stood and posed provocatively. He sent Tae a wink making the others, Lisa included, burst into laughter. Then Jungkook showed up out of no where and stood in front of Hoshi with his tongue in his cheek. He gave Taehyung a pointed look before sitting down, pulling Hoshi down with him. Winwin was one thing but Hoshi was another story. Lisa watched as the elder dancer wrapped an arm around Jungkooks shoulders promising him that it was just a joke. Placated, Jungkook resumed stretching and joking around with the others. 

"Shit. If Hoshi's a snack my mans a meal." Taehyung fanned himself, eyes on his boyfriend.

"You should really stop provoking him like that." Lise grinned. 

"Why? The sex is better when he's jealous." Tae deadpanned. 

"Right. Are those for Jungkook? Shouldn't you have waited till after?" She pointed at the flowers.

"Nah. They're yours. Jennie told me you were probably freaking out back here and she figured I should give these to you now. To calm you down a bit. These are from all of us guys." He handed them to her.

"Thanks oppa. They're really pretty." She smiled, smelling the fragrant petals. 

"I'm sure you'll do great, Lisa. Jimin and Hobi hyung said you're an amazing dancer, one of the best they've ever seen. You're choreo will look amazing out there." He assured her.

"I...thank you. I guess there's really no point in worrying now. Everything's finished and done with, all that's left is for the world to see it." Lisa said, taking a deep breathe.

"Exactly! I'm gonna head back to the others now. We're all watching front and center!"

He made a fist and muttered a "Fighting!" before leaving to join the crowd. Lisa watched him go for a moment before nodding to herself reassuringly.

"Okay! Let do this!" 

* * *

 

Day 385 (A few hours later)

"Hey! Where are my flowers!?" Jungkook pouted. 

They all stood outside the auditorium, surrounding Lisa who couldn't stop grinning. Rose and the girls were all taking pictures and congratulating their maknae. Jimin and Taehyung were crushing her between them in a hug. Jin shoved them away and started fussing with her dress, smoothing out the wrinkles. Namjoon was handing her a black box with a white ribbon saying it was present from the two of them. Yoongi gave her a pat on the head, impressed with how well she used the song he made for her. Hoseok stood at her side, her hand held firmly in his as he watched her with a loving proud look in his eyes. He held her flowers for her, and a few other presents they had given her.

"Jungkookie, we've given you flowers more times than we can count." Jin said, pulling out his phone to take his own pictures. 

"So! I did fucking fantastic up there! Give me attention damn it!" He complained. 

"I forget how needy he is sometimes." Jimin rolled his eyes with a smirk. 

"Me? You're saying I'm needy? That's rich coming from..."

"My husband isn't needy, he's just got a lot of love to give." Yoongi pulled Jimin into a back hug. 

Jimin wasn't satisfied with that though, turning in his arms to place small kisses all over the elders face. 

"You've been married over a month now hyung, when's your honeymoon phase going to be over." Jungkook fake gagged.

"It never ends. Trust me I know." Namjoon grinned at their youngest.

"Are you complaining?" Jin sidled up to him and wrapped an arm around his waist. 

"Never." Joon kissed his husbands temple.

"You're all disgusting." Jungkook grumbled. 

"Like you're any better." Rose laughed.

"Taehyung, please give your boyfriend some attention before he gets too dramatic." Jisoo grinned.

"Babe. Lisa gets flowers, you get sex." Taehyung latched himself to his boyfriend. 

"A lot of sex?" Jungkook rose an eyebrow.

"As much as you want." Tae smirked. 

"Who the fuck needs flowers anyways." He grinned devilishly. 

"Okay, well my heels are killing me so how about we all get on our way!" Chaerin exclaimed, already pulling off her shoes. 

"I wish we could've gone out to eat with you, Lisa." Now it was Jin's turn to pout.

"She's got a prior engagement, hyung. We'll take her out another day." Namjoon told him. 

"Fine. But instead of going out I'm making you dinner next weekend! Got it?" 

"Okay, oppa. Dinner sounds lovely." Lisa smiled at him.

"You all better fucking be there to celebrate all those offers she got tonight! Our Lisa's gonna be a famous choreographer like Hobi one day and we're gonna cheer her on! Understood!?" Jin stared everyone down. 

"Clear our schedules for next weekend, got it. Now can we please go, my husbands hungry." Yoongi was already pulling Jimin towards their car. 

"We've been cheering her on since her first year of college, of course we'll be there." Jennie said.

"Let's go get ice cream, Jendeukie!" Jisoo grabbed her wrist and led her away. "See you at home, Lisa!" 

"Want to go get a drink Rose? It's Friday night but I'm honestly to tired to go dancing or for any physical activity honestly." Chaerin said. 

"A drink sounds good. See everyone at work! And Dinner at Jin Oppas sounds fun!" Rose waved at them as she followed their manager to her car.

"I'll bring the alcohol!" Chaerin yelled back before getting in the drivers seat. 

"Lets go, hyung! Our new apartment is waiting to be properly christened!" Jungkook entwined his hand in Taehyungs.

"Seriously? It's been a week, how have you not had sex in it yet?" Hoseok rose a disbelieving eyebrow. 

"Oh we have. But we still haven't done it in the kitchen, or the bathroom, not to mention the balcony." Tae wiggled his eyebrows at them.

"Okay. Get lost, the both of you." Jin pinched the bridge of his nose. 

The two said their goodbyes before driving off in Jungkooks ducati. 

"I wish the brat would drive something safer." Jin sighed. "Anyways, we'll be leaving now too. Gonna stop by the cafe before heading home. See you two later!" 

Namjoon gave them a dimpled smile before walking off hand in hand with his husband. Lisa watched them go, a serene smile on her face but then she was suddenly calling out to them.

"Wait! I've been meaning to ask but I keep forgetting!"

Jin and Namjoon stopped and looked back at her a little surprised. Even Hoseok was watching her curiously. 

"The cafe's name. What does it stand for?"

"Oh, that. Here I thought somebody had already told you." Jin chuckled.

"Well?" She asked curiously.

"International Kpop Sensational Sunshine Rainbow Traditional Transfer USB Hub Shrimp BTS." Namjoon laughed.

"Um...I've known you long enough to know you're not joking. Why?" Lisa said, not all that surprised. 

"Why not?" Jin shrugged.

She smiled shrugging back before letting them leave. Then she turned to Hoseok who leaned in and surprised her with a kiss. Her eyes widened for a second before she gave a pleased hum, kissing him back fervently. He was the first to pull away, chuckling when she chased his lips with a pout. 

"Let's get these flowers and your presents in the car first. We can continue this later." He smiled, giving her another quick peck. 

"Promise?" She wrapped her arms around his, placing her chin on his shoulder.

He nodded, his smile never leaving his face, as he led her to the car. He placed her things in the backseat before opening the passenger door for her. She stepped inside, blushing a little as he placed a hand over her head to keep her from hitting herself. He's always such a gentleman and she still cant help but flush when he takes care of her. Lisa pulled at the seat belt as he jumped in the drivers seat. Hoseok leaned over taking it from her and buckled her in himself. Then he held out his hand between them, palm up. Lisa placed her own over it without question, entwining their fingers together as he pulled out into the street.

"So. Where are we going?" She asked him. 

"The dance studio." He said, eyes on the road.

"Really?" She said surprised.

She was expecting him to say a restaurant, or maybe his apartment. She was bit disappointed honestly. 

"Mmmhmmm." 

She didn't question him anymore, wondering what he was planning. Though she loved his dance studio, she didn't think it was a good date destination. Especially not on a special date like todays. Still, she should at least be happy she was spending the night with him. Lisa had been worried that they wouldn't get the chance to go out due to the showcase being today. She guessed it would be fine as long as she was with him. So, they drove in comfortable silence until Hoseok pulled into the studios parking lot. He got out first, jogging around the car to open her door. He helped her get out and then took her hand before leading her inside. She walked beside him, her curiosity growing as they walked down the hall. The whole building was dark, the only light coming from an open door at the end. She knew it was one of the dance rooms, but why they were going there she still wasn't sure. When they reached it, she peeked inside and gasped in surprise at beautiful set up. 

"Oppa..." She managed to say.

The room was lined with candles, the flames reflecting gorgeously off of the floor to ceiling mirrors. There were vases of roses in all four corners and petals scattered on the floor. In the center was a table for two, a bucket of ice and champagne sitting in the middle. Hoseok pulled her inside and led her to her seat. He pulled out her chair and had her sit down. Smiling, he lifted her chin with a finger and pressed his lips to hers. Lisa let out a sigh, melting into his kiss. It started slow and chaste but quickly got more and more heated. He bit at her lower lip and she parted her mouth allowing his tongue to meet hers. She grabbed at his shirt pulling him closer. He let go of her chin, his hand falling to the side of her face. She wasn't sure how long they tasted each other but it wasn't long enough. Never long enough. Eventually he was pulled away, rubbing a thumb over her swollen lips. She stared up at him, eyes glazed over and her breathe a little ragged.

"It's been 100 days since I asked you to be my girlfriend. 100 days since you said yes. I know it must've been hard for you, to trust me like that. After what you told me...I want to promise you Lisa, that I will never hurt you like that." He said.

"I know you wont." She said, taking his hand in hers. 

And she meant it. 

"In the past few months, I've fallen in love with you Lisa. I've fallen hard. I always wondered if I'd ever find Love like the others and I've found it in you."

"I...I love you too. More than I ever thought I could." She told him, trying to fight back tears.

Was this really happening? No matter how well Hoseok has treated her a small part of her still doubted. That part of her was always scared he'd walk away. Hearing him now, seeing what he had done for her was unbelievable. It felt so surreal she thought she was dreaming.

"Lisa, my Lisa, I don't think I could ever physically show you how much you mean to me. This, this is just a small fraction of how much I love you. I want to be with you for as long as you'll let me."

"Then you're going to be stuck with me for a very long time." She laughed, tears flowing freely now as she jumped from her seat and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

Hoseok buried his face in her neck, holding her tightly against him. Then they were kissing again, but this time it felt different. She no longer had any doubts, nothing was holding her back. Lisa was confident in their love now, confident that he loved her just as much as she did him. Hoseok would never, could never, hurt her. She could give him everything she had to offer, knowing he could give himself to her in return. She kissed him harder than she ever had, causing him to let out a surprised but pleased yelp. Hoseok was then growling into her mouth, taking back control. His fingers dug into her hips, pressing her impossible close. She let out a moan, and the sound went straight to is groin. For months he had also been holding back, not wanting to scare her away. He had always been careful with her, gentle even. They had never gone past making out, Hoseok always pulling away before it got to far. But not anymore. Lisa wasn't hesitating anymore, her kiss needy and impatient. She was letting him have every piece of her. Trusted him with all that she had. So he greedily took, but also gave back just as much. Manoban Lalisa had complete control over him now, could take whatever she wanted from him. And he, Jung Hoseok, was more than willing to let her have it all. 

"O..oppa." Lisa pulled back to take a breathe.

He took the chance to trail kissing down her jaw and neck. He reached her collar bone and proceeded to suck and her skin between his teeth. He was rewarded with another delicious moan. He continued his ministrations, leaving red blotches all over her neck. She didn't bother to chastise him, more than fine with letting him leave his mark. 

"You...maybe you should've...Ohhh!" She moaned again, as he started to knead her ass.

"Should've what?" He smirked in her neck. 

"Should've taken me home." Lisa gained a bit of self control and stilled his wandering hands. "The set up is beautiful and all but I'd rather be in your bed right now." 

Hoseok didn't even try to pretend that her words didn't effect him. She gave him a smirk of her own when she heard his breathe hitch in response. Lisa grabbed his hand and started to lead him out the door and back to the car. But he stopped her, causing her to look back at him questioningly. She was surprised to see a faint blush on cheeks. He rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand, eyes unable to meet Lisa's. 

"Actually...Jimin and Taehyung kind of...well they set up my office, just in case." He muttered.

"Set up as in...?" She rose a brow. 

"I wasn't sure we'd use it but It didn't hurt to let them cause you never know." Hoseok's blush deepened. 

"Oh. Did they think you were gonna get lucky?" Lisa teased, returning her arms around his neck.

She connected their lips again, kissing him slow and sensually before pulling back. 

"Am I?" He looked at her hopefully, a bit of a dangerous glint in his eyes. 

"Why are we still standing here, Jung Hoseok?" She leaned in and whispered in his ear. 

He didn't bother to answer, choosing to sweep an arm under her knees and carrying her bridal style to his office as she giggled uncontrollably the whole way. 


End file.
